Passion
by Yuuki Kishitani
Summary: Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima have had their recent share of problems, but when the unexpected happens, they have to be closer than ever if they want to raise a family. Between growing up, finishing high school, and raising a family, these two have their work cut out for them. [I apologize in advance for the OOC that may arise, WARNINGS: SMUT, M-PREG]
1. Prelude

Izaya still clearly remembers the day he first met the monster of Ikebukuro. Shinra had set them up to meet during one of Shizuo's fights. The raven haired man remembers staring in awe at the massive strength compacted into one body, and he wasn't bad looking either. After the fight, Izaya clapped slowly, gaining the blonde's attention. Those honey colored irises bore deep into the raven's soul and sent shivers down his spine. Crimson irises stared back, desiring to make him his own.

"I don't like you."

Of course, no one liked Izaya Orihara. He was one of the sneaky sort of person who would do anything to make whatever he wanted his. And although he wanted Shizuo to be his, he figured using honest tactics would work…after a few rounds of messing with the blonde. A smirk spread from ear to ear, his senses riling up.

"Ah, I expected as much, coming from a protozoa like you…"

Izaya hopped off his post just as an incoming swing was being projected at his face. He slid a little, flipping out his pocket knife, while Shizuo stood there confused. Apparently, no one had ever dodged a hit before. When Shizuo realized what had happened and turned around to face Izaya, the ravenette has made a large gash on his chest. Shizuo backed up and held his chest, as Izaya laughed.

"See," he said flicking his knife around. "Isn't this fun?"

Shinra stood in the back and watched the scene unfold. Shizuo kept trying to hit Izaya, but the nimble man, dodged every hit, taunting him more and more. A smile spread across the future doctor's face. Izaya was having fun with Shizuo. And where as Shizuo didn't look like he was having much fun, insulting and trying to smash Izaya to bits, he liked the fact Izaya wasn't afraid to approach him.

"Catch me if you can, Shizu-chan~" Izaya taunted running out of the school courtyard. He had to see Shizuo's durability himself.

"Get back here, you flea!" Shizuo growled out giving chase.

"Ooh, what a nasty name. That's so mean. At least Shizu-chan is cute, ne?"

"I'm not Shizu-chan! It's Shizuo! Shizuo Heiwajima!"

That name sent lovely shivers down Izaya's spine, as they ran into the nearly deserted alleys of Ikebukuro. Turning sharp corners, Izaya lead them out onto a particularly busy street. As Shizuo turned to follow, he suddenly lost him. Again confused, Shizuo looked around and turned, just as a large truck slammed right into him. Shizuo went spiraling into the air before landing just a few feet away from the truck. The driver scrambled away not too long after. Izaya came out of his hiding spot and leaned over Shizuo. The blonde looked up and stared into the crimson orbs.

"I like you."

Shizuo's eyes widened, and before he had a chance to ask, Izaya ran away. With a small groan Shizuo closed his eyes. "That flea…"

From his room, Izaya let a small smile sit upon his face. He felt satisfied with his first impression of Shizuo, and wondered if his little statement flustered the man. Sitting up and hugging a large pillow he snickered to himself.

"Let's play soon, Shizu-chan."


	2. Confession

Izaya turned a sharp corner, coming out debris of smoke, a desk flying right behind him. He moved left slightly as it touched down, and looked back at his attacker. Shizuo looked mangled, and wild, a table lifted over his head as he chased after Izaya. He pushed past a few people, dodging the hurtling desk, then hid in a classroom. Izaya stayed as quiet as he could, and could hear Shizuo yell out for him and swearing up a storm. He heard a few people screaming and something crashing. Judging by the rumble, Shizuo was pretty close. Izaya snickered to himself, concocting a plan to get Shizuo to the rooftops. He had a few ideas, but figured they wouldn't work now.

Sighing, Izaya sat criss cross on the floor. It was just like that guy to screw up his plans one way or another.

Since it was after school, Izaya could very well run from Shizuo and make it home, and play again tomorrow. But he was only stalling. The raven jumped out of his thoughts as he heard his name being yelled again. Shizuo was calling him a coward for hiding. With a small huff, Izaya stood up and opened the window.

"Ne, Shizu-chan sucks at hide-n-seek!" he yelled, hoping he was close enough to hear. And not two minutes later the door was ripped off its hinges, Shizuo glaring at Izaya with a killer look. Izaya perched on the window and dropped, grabbing onto the lower level windows and leapt inside. He smirked as he heard yelling from above.

"He'll be down here soon." came a voice all too familiar to Izaya.

His brown hair was tucked under a black hat, and he bore the same uniform Izaya did; a black jacket and matching pants uniform with a red undershirt. He was known as Kadota, but Izaya loved nicknames.

"I know that, Dotachin. That's why you gotta protect me from that scary monster." Izaya whimpered skipping over to him and hugged the man around his neck.

Kadota groaned rolling his eyes. "Don't call me that…"

"Do~ta~chin~" Izaya taunted with a smile.

Kadota stared at Izaya for a while before sighing. It was useless fighting with him. Izaya hummed and snuggled his face into Kadota's neck, marveling in his victory. The other tried to push him away.

"When are you planning on telling him?"

Izaya looked up for a moment, and chewed his lip a little. He chuckled and walked around to sit on the desk. "Soon." was the short answer he gave him.

"You said that last week." Kadota sighed. "You do know it's almost the end of his second year. Once we come back from Summer Break, he'll start his third year and graduate. Soon can't wait anymore Izaya."

The other man grew silent. Kadota looked back down at his book, with a sigh, and continued reading.

"I'm sure you aren't afraid of rejection, are you?"

"Me? Afraid of being rejected by that guy? That's pretty laughable. He'll realize once I confess, his feelings of hate are actually the reciprocal."

Kadota was about to ask something else when the door was suddenly thrown open, and an angry Shizuo locked eyes with Izaya. The chase began again.

Sitting on the rooftops, and observing the human population Izaya began to think. He loved all humans. He held a great deal of affection towards them all, and the reason for that being, was because they hated him. However, this logic didn't apply whenever he met Shizuo. He doesn't love Shizuo like he loves all his humans, and Shizuo didn't hate him either, that much he could tell. He curled his knees to his face, checking his phone, idly. However he wasn't sure if he could handle being in a relationship.

He snapped his phone shut, becoming bored and looked up just as a familiar head of blonde hair was exiting the building. Kadota's words from yesterday were beginning to haunt him slowly. Sure it was a few months until Summer break, but still, soon surely wasn't going to wait, and Izaya wanted Shizuo now. He stood up and called out to the blonde.

Shizuo stopped hearing a faint name calling and looked around a little in confusion. Beside him, Shinra turned and looked around as well, then inquired about what Shizuo was looking for.

"I hear someone callin' me." He muttered and looked towards the roofs, seeing Izaya. He growled a little, gripping tighter to his bad string. "What do you want flea?!"

"Come here! I have something I wanna tell ya!"

Scoffing Shizuo looked away. He probably wanted to start another fight and run away.

"Shizu-chan! Come here!" Izaya called again, gaining some attention.

Shizuo growled and began racing up to the school. Izaya smiled in his success, and perched far away from the entrance. He took a few deep breaths preparing his confession, and hummed a little. Hearing the door creak open, Shizuo rounded the corner and stood a few feet away from Izaya. The ravenette smiled at the blonde and stood up walking close to Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan, remember when we first met?" When he got no answer Izaya continued. "You said you disliked me. But, I said I liked you. Though everyday afterwards I said I hated you. You were my most unloved human. But, that's not true… Shizu-chan.."

Izaya stared Shizuo in the eyes. "I like you. Will you go out with me?"

Shizuo stared at Izaya for a while narrowing his eyes. He could always tell when Izaya was lying, and he had somehow hoped that Izaya was lying to him now. He was sincerely confessing his feelings and not playing a joke? Shizuo looked away a little and bit his lip.

"Dammit, Flea….Why do you…" Shizuo let out a frustrated sigh and looked at Izaya who looked somewhat hurt. "I…I don't know right now…I still-"

"You don't hate me, Shizuo." he said walking closer and grabbing his hand. "I'm the only one who isn't afraid of you."

Intertwining their hands together, Shizuo pulled Izaya close. "I'll answer you in a few days."

With a deep frown Izaya scoffed. He didn't want to wait for an answer. "Maybe I waited too long to confess again…"

"What?"

"I confessed to you the first day we met I liked you, and since then I was just waiting to confess again, so that I could hear you say it back." Izaya sighed. "But I guess you fell short of my expectations for once. You never do what I want."

Shizuo could see Izaya was being brutally truthful with his feeling and chuckled wrapping his arms around the others waist. Surprised by this, Izaya gripped onto Shizuo's shirt and his face heated up a bit as he stared into the mocha eyes. A pair of soft lips met his in a light awkward kiss, and Izaya readily accepted it. Pulling away, Shizuo darkened and looked away.

"I've never been in a relationship before."

"Me either, but that doesn't mean we can't learn." Izaya chuckled pulling out of Shizuo's grasp. "So from this day forth, you are my Shizu-chan."

Walking in through the doors of his home, Izaya was greeted by his younger sisters, eager to talk about their day. He helped them with homework and played with them until they decided to take a nap. While he was reading his father stepped in and looked over to Izaya. The two red orbs met in a long glance before the elder walked away. Izaya scoffed and went back to his reading.

He never liked his dad. They never talked, and when they did it was always a disciplinary lesson with him. He didn't like being taken on business trips with him either. He was shown off for his grades and high intellect, and told he would one day take over the Orihara business. Of course the human lover didn't want anything to do with his father's business.

He dealt more into selling information, but being an Illegal Information Broker was a risky deal that could tarnish the Orihara name. When he first began his little information hobby, he was thrown and locked in his room for a few days and told not to embarrass himself with such a crooked job. Yet the informant did as he wished.

He could care less if his dad disowned him and made him drop his last name.

Sitting back and closing the book, Izaya smiled to himself. He had someone special whose last name he could take if they stayed together long enough anyways!


	3. Shinra's Experement

It was a dreary April afternoon that found Shizuo napping in the corner of class with Izaya tucked in between his legs reading a book. It's been a full month and still no one could believe that the two were going out and not fighting. It was a bit awkward at first. Shizuo had been so use to growling and shouting at Izaya that he was flustered when he was greeted with a small peck on the lips instead. Izaya enjoyed making fun of Shizuo's awkwardness; it was like his new hobby.

However Shizuo's small gestures to holding hands and cuddling on the roof made the raven's heart flutter and felt at peace. This relationship wasn't so bad.

"Izaya-san~! Izaya-san~!"

Said male looked at his speckled friend as he came rushing into the room. Izaya sighed wondering if he was going to mention something about his dullahan girlfriend Celty, who rode about Ikebukuro on her black motorcycle. She was known as the "Black Rider" to most, but only Shinra, Shizuo and he knew who she was.

Continuing with the story, Shinra looked deeply happy about something, which perked Izaya's interest a little. "Yes, Shinra?"

"I have done it! I broke all laws of scientific boundaries!"

Izaya blinked and became slightly more interested. The excited yelling woke Shizuo up a little, and he grumbled angrily. Izaya chuckled, and though he wanted to hear more about this experiment, he wanted to enjoy Shizuo's company more.

"I'll have to hear about this more when you've calmed down Shinra. You'll wake Shizu-chan if you keep yelling."

"Ahh yes. I'm sorry. You need to stop by the biology club when you have the time after school." Shinra beamed with happiness.

"I'll be sure to." Izaya went back to his book as the doctor ran off. Shinra made it to the club room and hovered over his work space where he had a syringe half filled with a purple mix. He was making more of it in small batches, but the one in the syringe came out the most successful. He looked over at the rat cage and saw a mouse sleeping inside. As he was observing he heard a noise by the door.

"Kishitani-san, we need you in the medical room for our First Aid class."

"Anada-san." He called nicely to the brunette. "I had forgotten. Could you help me carry my things?"

The girl walked over and began helping, placing the tools in their right spots, and taking the filled syringes and placing them in a kit. "You also have an appointment with Orihara-san."

"Eh?!" Shinra stared at Anada surprised. "Izaya has a check up too? Sheesh, I must have fallen behind working on my project."

"What are you working on?"

"I'll tell you as we walk to the medical room…"

Meanwhile in math class, Izaya was helping Shizuo with his notes. The blonde seemed to struggle a bit in this subject, and Izaya was glad to help and skip gym to help his boyfriend. Of course, Izaya had to laugh and pick on him in good nature, and calm Shizuo when he got frustrated. When they were done, Izaya stacked together the new notes they had made and slid them to Shizuo.

"Hopefully this should be some easier material to study for your test, ne?" Izaya teased sticking out his tongue.

Mocha eyes rolled in exasperation. "Not my fault they don't make this subject easier. And I don't see the point in learning it anyways."

Izaya opened his mouth to say something, but the soft ding of the intercom silenced any conversation going on in class.

"Orihara Izaya you are needed in the Medical room. Orihara Izaya you are needed in the Medical room."

Shizuo looked a bit concerned and looked at Izaya confused. The ravenette smiled reassuringly and pat his lover's hand.

"It's a monthly check up. I have had these since I was in grade school." He pushed the chair back at its desk and skipped to the door. "See ya, Shizu-chan."

In no time Izaya arrived at the medical center and could see Shinra was busy treating other patients. He was greeted and lead to a bed off to the side by a nurse and a trainee. Izaya plopped on the bed and removed his jacket. They first checked his blood pressure and breathing, then measured and weighed him. Izaya always maintained a healthy weight since he disliked sweets. He was seated back on the bed and told to hold his arm out for a shot. As the nurse sanitized a place on his arm the trainee pulled out a syringe filled with a purple fluid. She handed it to the nurse, and injected the fluid into Izaya's arm.

"All done." the nurse chirped placing a Band-Aid on the injection spot.

Izaya got off the table and ran to the roof just as the bell for lunch rang. Izaya felt a little funny, and shrugged it off as a side effect to the shot he received as he opened the door to the rooftops. He saw Shizuo sitting in the far corner with bread to his mouth, and the funny feeling increased. Trying to act normal, Izaya walked up to the blonde and hugged him, then placed a kiss on his lips. Shizuo kissed back and smirked at Izaya trying to deepen it. Shizuo dominated the small tongue battle and roamed the others hot cavern before pulling away.

"Did you miss me that much?" Shizuo asked cockily.

Panting and his face slightly flushed, Izaya looked away. "I...I don't know. I was just… forget it."

Shizuo shook his head and wrapped an arm around Izaya closing the bread and tossing it aside. "Actually I wanna try that again."

They lip locked again, Izaya wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck and Shizuo holding Izaya's waist, small moans escaped the raven's lips and he forced himself away gripping tightly to Shizuo. The blonde was a bit confused at first, until he felt a small bulge poke at his legs, and Izaya shivering; obviously the gentle contact aroused him more.

"I'm sorry Shizuo. I don't know why I'm aroused." Izaya admitted embarrassed.

Shizuo shook his head and held Izaya close. "Do you want to try?"

Izaya swallowed nervously and nodded. His erection was becoming uncomfortable now and he wanted to get rid of it. Shizuo grabbed his hand and stared leading Izaya somewhere more private…

Shinra looked around frantically for his syringe and panicked the more time that passed. He sighed looking through the cabinets and groaned slapping his forehead. Where did he misplace it? He heard a soft knock and the door slide open, and then Izaya walked in and glanced at Shinra. The speckled teen smiled sadly and greeted him.

"Hello Shinra. What's wrong~?" Izaya asked noticing his space in disarray.

Shinra ran a hand through his hair and blew out air in frustration. "Well the experiment I was going to show you is now gone."

"Gone? Where did it go?"

"I wish I knew." Shinra shouted in anger. "It was brilliant. Come look."

Izaya walked closer and winced in pain as he leaned over the mouse cage Shinra was opening. He picked the little rodent up carefully and let Izaya see. It was a little pudgy.

"What about it?"

"Well my experiment, which I have only been able to make two doses from Maxi here, is supposed to make the male body able to house a fetus. Maxi is about two months pregnant and he's a male."

Izaya gazed at the smaller creature and marveled at it. "So it's able to work on humans as well?"

"I would love to test and see, however it seems like my second dose has disappeared. I hope no one mistook it for anyone's medication, or they are in for a weird awakening, starting with the side effects."

"And what are those?" Izaya asked curious.

"Extreme arousal, which makes the body want to be seeded, so whoever receives it immediately finds a partner to have intercourse with."

Izaya froze momentarily, as he remembered being very aroused by seeing Shizuo, more so than he did before. Shinra continued.

"Some minor ones could be a headache, feeling really hungry or really tired, but that happened to the rat that didn't get pregnant."

"Well this was interesting Shinra. I hope you find your experiment soon." Izaya said quickly excusing himself. He wasn't really worried about it, but he really did hope Shinra finds it soon.


	4. Sick

"Sick?" Shizuo exclaimed in surprised when he had heard the news from Kadota. The brunette nodded rubbing the back of his neck, and watched Shizuo's face turn from shocked to worry.

"Is he ok? What kind of sick is he?" Shizuo asked quickly.

"Throwing up apparently. He hasn't been able to keep anything down, and his back hurts as well." Kadota answered. "He's in the medical room if you wanted to-"

Shizuo ran off before Kadota could finish. He should have known. Izaya looked eerily queasy all morning and had been fatigued as well. He told him to rest but Izaya assured him he was fine. Mad at himself, Shizuo picked up the pace to the room and threw open the doors. He heard light sleeping noises in the otherwise empty room and followed the sound to Izaya's sleeping form.

Lightly damped in sweat, Izaya seemed to be having a bit of trouble having a peaceful sleep. He was curled up and shivered a little, though there was a blanket tossed over him. Shizuo gently touched his face, in which Izaya leaned into it gently. His breathing eased a little, when he opened hazy eyes and stared at Shizuo, a bit confused.

"Shizu...?"

"Hey Flea… Are you alright?" Shizuo asked though from the looks of it Izaya seemed to look very horrible. "You should sleep more."

Without a fight Izaya closed his eyes and nodded pulling Shizuo closer weakly. "Can you rub my back and hips please..? It hurts….so much." He moaned out weakly.

Shizuo nodded and made his way around behind Izaya to rub his hips. The smaller groaned gripping tight to the pillow at first, but then relaxed, as the pain around his lower regions began to subside. Shizuo, glad he could ease some pain, began moving up his back to loosen the knots there as well. Izaya moved his back a little so Shizuo would rub in the right spots as he rests more.

"Oh how cute." Izaya heard in his sleep which jolted him awake, he stared in the face of a nurse who looked highly amused for some reason. The room was bathing in an orange light; the school day was over and he had slept the whole way through. And he noticed two things; his back was no longer in pain and there was a hand wrapped protectively around him. Izaya tinted a little, knowing whose hand it was and it only amused the doctor more.

"I found you both like this earlier like this and decided to leave you, but it's time to close the school."

Izaya nodded. "Thank you." Turning over Izaya shook Shizuo gently. "Hey you big lug, wake up."

Shizuo groaned and opened his eyes a little, glad that Izaya looked a lot better than he did earlier. He sat up and stretched, popping any stiff bones in his body and looked at Izaya, who gave him an amused look. "What?"

"Nothing much, I'm just surprised you fell asleep, is all." Izaya cooed with a smile.

"Whatever. What time is it?"

"Time to go home," Izaya answered getting out of bed and walking to the door. Shizuo followed suit and looked at Izaya worried. "Are you alright?"

"I'm hungry, but otherwise fine. Can we stop by the Russian sushi before you go?"

"Sure."

Shizuo was pretty amazed Izaya was putting away a lot of food in one setting. But then again, he couldn't blame him since he had been sick and couldn't eat anything. The blonde had to stop him once he was thinking about ordering thirds, saying he could go right back to being sick if he ate too much. For once Shizuo was thinking logically, and Izaya had to laugh at that and settle with the unfinished rice he had left.

When Izaya had gotten home, and prepared to take a shower, he began regretting ordering seconds and threw up the moment his face went to the bowl. Thankfully the shower noises covered up his retching noises, as he did not want to alarm any of his family and stay home. Once he felt the world being realigned and his stomach settle once again he hopped in the shower to relieve his newly aching bones.

That night Izaya really wished Shizuo was there to sleep next to him. He had to wonder why his illness was so painful and he disliked it a lot. He hoped he got over it soon.

Over the next three weeks, Izaya continued the cycle. In the morning as he prepared to shower after a fitful sleep, he would throw up gastric acids and whatever he managed to swallow down, but he's had a loss of appetite lately so he ate less. He would go to school and sleep through whatever class he was disinterested in, and take naps with Shizuo during lunch. Then in the evening he would gorge on food until he threw up once again and lay down into another painful sleep.

"This is ridiculous." Izaya muttered, rather irritated from lack of nutrition and sleep. He was sitting in the library, looking up the symptoms for whatever bug he had. Most of his symptoms were related to having the flu, but once he read that it had been for more than a week, he looked quite baffled. Somehow, all his symptoms were all aligned with being pregnant.

But that's impossible. Males can't get pregnant. Or at least, that's how it was before. Izaya closed out the site and stormed to the Biology class, spotting Shinra hovering over the mouse cage. The teen turned to him and smiled, surprised to have him drop in.

"Shinra, I have a problem I think you might be able to solve." Izaya started, grabbing the others attention. "First, that pregnancy shot…what did the mix look like?"

Shinra blinked in confusion. "It was purple… Why?"

Izaya bit his lip. "And you still haven't been able to find it?"

"I found the syringe it was in, but someone must have received the shot. Anada-san mistook it for someone's medication." Shinra explained.

Izaya stood there for a moment holding his head. Anada was the trainee helping the nurse that gave Izaya the shot. And the mixture was purple. With a worried look, Izaya thanked Shinra and ran out to see if his conclusions were correct. Running to the nurse's office he looked around the empty office for a pregnancy test and found some in a small drawer. Running back out and to the Biology room, Izaya dragged Shinra out.

"I need you right now," was all he said before dragging him to the bathroom. Shinra waited outside the stalls while Izaya took a leak on the stick. He was confused as to Izaya's frantic actions, and began cleaning his glasses. Ten minutes passed by and Izaya stepped out the stalls. Shinra placed his glasses on and was handed a pink stick. Shinra's eyes went wide when he saw the two lines and looked at Izaya incuriously.

"Shinra, I believe the shot I received was your pregnancy fluid." Izaya said shakily.

"Well…Who did you-. " Shinra paused in his sentence. "Oh my… It's Shizuo-san's isn't it?"

Izaya nodded. "According to this, I'm one month pregnant with Shizuo's child."


	5. Announcement

Izaya sat across from Shinra, shaking his legs impatiently as the other looked over the results. It had been two days since Izaya's original pregnancy test but he wanted something more trustworthy. Self pregnancy tests are often off most of the time, and he didn't want to tell an already ridiculous story to his boyfriend and not have reliable proof to back it up. Standing beside him, Celty placed an arm on his shoulder and showed him her phone.

 _[Calm down Izaya. There's nothing to worry about.]_ The dullahan nodded in emphasis.

"I wish there wasn't anything to worry about, but believe it or not I can get kicked out of Raira. It's a prestigious school, and having adulterated sex and getting pregnant are some of the many ways of getting kicked out." Izaya said and Shinra turned his head sadly to the duo, nodding. "So I might have to drop out, and thus I'll be getting kicked out the house, leaving me with no place to go."

Celty typed quickly on her phone. _[Not true. You can stay with me and Shinra and we can take care of you. Or you can stay with Shizuo since he'll be the father. We can help you both through this.]_

Shinra looked at the paper carefully and turned to Izaya expectantly. "Looks like the tests came out positive. You are harboring a fetus right now, Izaya, however since you are only sixteen and you haven't finished maturing the pregnancy process might be a little hard on you."

Izaya sighed and leaned back in the chair, laying a hand on his belly. Shinra cleared his throat and clapped his hands together with a smile.

"At least now I know my little experiment can now work on human males, though choosing you as one of my possible candidates wasn't was I was expecting."

Izaya chuckled sarcastically and looked away. "Sure, but it happened anyways. And now I have to go through this painful process…"

"I'm sorry I can't help with your body performing changes to house the baby… "

"It's fine. My problem now is telling-"

Izaya felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out biting his lip. He took a deep breath and answered his boyfriend as cheery as possible, but was greeted by a lot of voices in the background.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya answered into his phone.

"Hey Izaya. Sorry, I'm walking around Ikebukuro right now, and wanted to know if you wanted to meet me at the park." Shizuo asked. "I'm pretty bored, and I'm sure you could use some air after being sick for this long."

"Actually Shizu-chan, could you come to Shinra's? I have something I need to discuss with you." Izaya said back quickly before he lost the nerve.

Shizuo seemed to hesitate a moment on the other line before saying he'd be there shortly and hung up. Izaya closed his phone and groaned hiding his face in his hands.

"I'm ruining Shizuo's life right now… Maybe I shouldn't tell him."

"What?!" Shinra exclaimed. "I'm sure Shizuo wouldn't mind if you had his child! He wouldn't just let you raise your kid by yourself either."

"But Shizuo is going to graduate next year and I'm going to ruin any chance of him doing anything if I have his child and he knows about it. Maybe I should disappear for a-"

 _[Izaya you're thinking irrationally right now. Calm down and access the situation.]_

Reading Celty's massage, Izaya took a deep breath and nodded. "Still, I don't want to-"

"You aren't ruining his life, and I'm positive Shizuo won't see it that way either."

A knock resounded in the room, heightening Izaya's nervousness. He turned around as Shizuo stepped inside after Celty opened it. He greeted his lightly and said his hello to Shinra before landing his eyes on Izaya. The smaller fidgeted in his seat and scoot over to make room for Shizuo to sit next to him. Shizuo looked at the occupants and instantly felt left out of the loop on something.

"What is it?" he enquired to Izaya since he was the one who told him to come over.

Izaya chuckled, his breathing picking up a little. "Promise you won't do anything protozoan-ish? I'm being really serious when I say this."

Shizuo scowled and sighed. "I won't, now tell me."

Izaya played with his fingers and took a deep breath. "Shizu-chan, I'm pregnant."

It was silent in the compound in which Shizuo gave his lover the most baffled look in the history of the world. Izaya took this moment to explain how Shinra's experiment, which could allow men to give birth, was accidentally injected into him the day he went for his check up. Izaya then gave him an apologetic look when he told him one of the side effects happened to be extreme horniness, and Shizuo sighed saying he should have waited.

 _[Neither of you knew, so there's no need to say sorry.]_ Celty typed. _[Now you both have eight months to prepare for your new family member, and school to deal with.]_

"But don't push yourself too much, or the stress could harm the baby." Shinra added. "I'll try to help out as much as I can, and study on pregnancy to help you, Izaya."

While Izaya and Shinra looked over what to expect in the tri-semester Celty sat next to Shizuo who was slowly absorbing the information. She typed on her phone and showed it to him, eliciting a small smile on the blonde's face.

"I've always wanted to be a dad, but not this soon. Still, I'll do my best to support Izaya as much as I can."

A puff of smoke came from Celty's neck, and her shoulders shook. She was obviously laughing. _[And here I was thinking you were going to be scared. Izaya won't be able to attend school once he begins showing…]_

Shizuo nodded looking at his lover and smiled a bit. "He'll be fine as well. If I know the flea, he'll graduate once the baby is old enough to be watched by others."

[ _What about you both being together? You need to begin saving up so that you won't struggle financial wise.]_

"I'll start searching for a job somewhere this summer and maybe get a place in the fall."

 _[Sounds like a plan.]_

"Shizu-chan, come look at how small it is right now!" Izaya called with an excited look in his eyes. "Your hand is probably two hundred times bigger than it is."

It was now a week from summer break, and students began talking about places they were going with their families. Shizuo and Izaya sat in a secluded corner, planning out what they were going to do. Izaya decided for the time being he would use his parent's money, and divide it equally among summer activities and for baby necessities, and Shizuo's money he earned from his part time job would go towards the apartment they would get once Izaya dropped out of school. Shizuo though of it as a decent plan and began mapping out different locations they could visit, and apartments in Ikebukuro at a reasonable range.

"So have you fond some place to work Shizu-chan~?" Izaya asked closing the guide book to Osaka.

"Well, Tom has a debit collector thing going on so I might work for him. He also has ties with a night bar so I can do that too and it carries into next year."

Izaya found a few flaws in his lover's plan, but they had to make some sacrifices, he thought to himself. "Well that's good. What will Tom pay you?"

"I'll most likely get a quarter of whatever he collects, so at times it will be good, others bad." Shizuo summed up. "But it shouldn't be hard. I'll be his body guard."

"Body guard..?" Izaya said frowning slightly. "Shizu-chan I don't want any bad influences around our kid…"

"Whaddya mean by that?! I'm not going to be a bad father."

"It's so easy to get you upset."

Shizuo scoffed and propped an elbow on the desk. "So how are you sleeping now?"

Izaya sighed and shook his head. "It's hard. I don't have anything to help with my back pains… I wish you could give me that massage when I sleep, however my father wouldn't approve."

Shizuo nodded and reached over to touch his face. "When we live together, I'll try to be there for you more."

Izaya smiled leaning into the touch and nodded. Little did they know what was in store for them in the future.


	6. Summer Time Fun

( _ **This scene contains smut. You have been warned)**_

* * *

Dressed in casual jeans, and a black jacket thrown over a white shirt, Shizuo waited idly for Izaya to show up at the rendezvous point. He hadn't seen his lover in a week and a half due to his new job with Tom and now that he had collected enough money and worked enough hours to have two days off, he was ready to spend it with a very lonely Izaya. They would call each other at night before Shizuo passed out on him, and Izaya seemed very lonely and bored. Kadota was hanging out with his other friends, so he wasn't available to mess with, and Shinra was undergoing his studies to be an underground doctor. Shizuo wanted to make sure these two days cured Izaya of any loneliness he might have accumulated.

He saw the raven walk over wearing a black shirt under a white zipper vest, blue jeans and black boots. He wore a pink scarf to adorn the top, and carried a small bag with him for their two night trip. Shizuo picked up his bag and began walking to the station with him. Izaya inquired about how Shizuo's job was going, in which the other rubbed his neck. None of the clients seemed to cooperate with Tom therefore Shizuo often resulted in beating the crap out of them. He had made quite a name for himself among the yakuza as being the Fighting Machine of Ikebukuro, and not to be reckoned with. Within a week Tom had collected a lot of money and praised Shizuo for his work.

Izaya chuckled. "At least you haven't lost your fighting ability. I was afraid by us not fighting everyday you had become rusty."

Shizuo scoffed. Even if he wasn't fighting Izaya, Shizuo loved martial arts movies and watched them intently, though he wasn't sure if he'd ever meet someone who could spar with him, besides the peace loving Simon at Russian Sushi.

They stepped on the train and found seats next to one another then went over their travel plans. They would go on a hike through the woods for sight seeing, and then arrive at the hotel around seven. They had reservations for dinner at eight so they would shower and change, then make it down there for a relaxing diner and music. Izaya wanted to hit the bath house before they went to sleep, saying he needed hot water to relax his aching muscles, and Shizuo would accompany him. Izaya closed the book and slipped it in his bag, leaning on Shizuo.

"Tired?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya nodded. "I was so excited for this trip I didn't go to bed until four this morning, and even then I couldn't really sleep."

"I'll wake you up when we get there." Shizuo insisted, prompting Izaya to rest while they rode.

"Thanks Shizu-chan." The other mumbled succumbing to sleep.

Izaya found being next to Shizuo eased the pain he felt when he slept. He was in excruciating pain when he was far away from the blonde, and stayed up as long as he could with Shizuo to keep from sleeping. He disliked it greatly when Shizuo would pass out, but then felt incredibly selfish for keeping him up at odd hours to begin with. Shizuo didn't seem to mind, but it was going to affect him sooner or later.

Shizuo looked around and at the map as the train came to a halt, noting they had come to their drop off location. He shook Izaya awake and grabbed their bags while Izaya stretched and rubbed his eyes. They stepped off and handed the man their bags, telling him their name and hotel location. Once that was done, they walked hand in hand to the wooded trail to the hotel.

Izaya found it very amusing how he would point out the animals and try to get them to walk near to pet them.

"That isn't allowed Shizu-chan. You can't pet the wild life." He smirked but made no move to stop the others actions.

Shizuo looked back and grumbled staring at the small cat that flinched when he removed his hand. "Sorry little guy."

The cat came closer and rubbed on his leg a little. This elicited a smile on Shizuo's face as he rubbed its body lightly. He turned to Izaya, who had came closer to observe their actions.

"What do you know? It likes you." Izaya said reaching out a hand.

"You can't pet the wild life, Flea." Shizuo mocked smirking at his lover who pushed him a little.

Izaya rubbed the cat and touched under its chin. "Kanra~"

"Kanra?" Shizuo asked in question.

"Yes. That's her name." Izaya answered and frowned. "You can tell by the patterns that this is a female. And I'll name her Kanra."

Shizuo chuckled. "Remind me to get you a cat for your birthday." He stood up and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Let's get going. We don't want to be behind schedule."

Izaya gave Kanra one last rub before standing up. "Bye~" he chirped skipping off with Shizuo.

"We have to come back once this one is old enough." Shizuo said, pointing to Izaya's stomach. "I'll bet they'll have a blast seeing the animals."

Izaya nodded and laid a hand on his tummy. "I'll bet so too."

Shizuo signed their name in the ledger once they checked into the hotel, and rushed to their room. Their bags were seated next to the door when they walked in. The room was a reasonable size for them both. It had one large bed, a medium sized flat screen TV on the wall, the bathroom was located to the right of the room, and it held a large tub, sink counter and the porcelain throne. There was a balcony the two could sit out on and enjoy a nice drink if they wanted as well.

"Let's shower together Shizu-chan." Izaya suggested getting out his clothes to wear for dinner.

Shizuo looked over with a small smirk, seeing the mischievous glimmer in the ravenette's eyes. He nodded going into the bathroom first to warm the shower then began undressing. Izaya locked the main door, before hurrying into the bathroom, seeing Shizuo already removing his pants and boxers. Izaya teased Shizuo by putting on a little show. He sat on the counter removing his socks first, and then slowly removed his shirt. Shizuo felt his arousal stir a bit, when Izaya began to remove his boxers excruciatingly slow.

"You like what you see~?" Izaya taunted. "Maybe I should- Mmph?!"

Shizuo silenced Izaya's words quickly, pulling the shorter closer to him, and nibbling on his lower lip. Izaya was tense at first but eventually relaxed, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck. The blonde begged entrance at his lover's lips and was granted the hot cavern. Izaya let Shizuo take control of the battle, enjoying Shizuo's quest for dominance. The kiss soon turned from passionate to getting a bit rough.

'He's becoming excited…' Izaya thought to himself, suddenly aroused by Shizuo's change in kissing. He began playing behind Shizuo's ear, and twirling the soft locks. Shizuo broke the kiss and began kissing on his neck and slid his hands down his back.

"Ngh-!" was all Izaya managed to get out, stopping a groan that was soon unable to be suppressed. Shizuo gripped his ass firmly and picked him up; leaving a red bruise that would definitely show later on. Shizuo began to thrust against Izaya's appendage, the pregnant man mewling in pleasure, riding back against Shizuo, and wrapping his legs tighter around him.

"I-Izaya, stop before we start fucking…" Shizuo panted out, resisting the urge to fuck Izaya senseless on the sink counters.

The other moaned out, his hardened package beginning to throb and ready to be released. Shizuo looked at Izaya sadly, unable to give him the pleasure he wanted right now. They had to wait for the end of the first trimester to have sex to reduce the chance of Izaya having a miscarriage. Izaya understood, but he was quite irritated he had become a horny mess and couldn't carry out his desires. Shizuo decided giving his lover a nice hand job would sate him for the time being. When Izaya came he leaned on Shizuo and chuckled, kissing him once before reaching down to do the same to Shizuo.

Izaya softly but firmly placed his hands around Shizuo's member and started moving up and down. Shizuo moaned smiling pleasurably.

"Faster~!" he said, and when his command was completed he moaned again. Izaya moved faster and faster on Shizuo's dick enjoying every moan that was emitted from his throat. He could tell he was reaching his point, and when he did he pulled Izaya close to him and sighed.

"We should probably get cleaned up," Izaya panted, "before the water gets cold."


	7. Bath House

Shizuo pulled Izaya's chair out in a gentlemanly manner before taking a seat across from him. The restaurant's name was Lune Bleu*. The scenery inside was breathtaking as well. It was mostly dark, save a dim blue light that would shine over each table in the shape of a full blue moon. They were served light appetizers and drinks as soft music played in the background, then given their menus. Shizuo blinked staring at the food items. Everything was in French.

Izaya chuckled at Shizuo's discomfort and pat his hand. "Don't worry, Shizu-chan, I'll translate it for you."

When they had decided on what they wanted the waiter came over and jotted down their table number.

"Bonjour monsieur, vous desirez?" he asked.

Shizuo groaned lowly to himself; Izaya tried not to laugh at Shizuo's discomfort.

"Bonjour, je voudrais duex steak-frites, et duex limonade, sil vous plait? Ponnez moi aussi, glace a la peche, sil vous plait?" Izaya spoke fluently closing the menu. "Merci."

"D'accord." The man said taking their menus. "De rien."

Shizuo looked at Izaya and sighed. "I have no idea what you just told him…"

Izaya laughed, and translated their order; steak and fries, lemonade, and a bowl of peach ice cream for himself. Shizuo was then given a small lesson on ordering food in French, and how it was always nice to say please and thank you. Shizuo butchered ordering the food, but mastered saying thank you at least. When the waiter came back with their food Shizuo tried his hand at saying thank you. The waiter looked amused.

"I speak Japanese as well. But it's really nice of you to appreciate the French culture. Not many people do this." The waiter expressed in gratitude. "Usually people ask if they could order in Japanese, or if I spoke the language."

"Really?" Izaya asked incredulous. Humans never ceased to amaze him.

"Yes. It was a surprise you could order your food so fluently. Are you in college?"

"No, we're both high school students." Shizuo answered for them. "He's a second year and I'm a third."

"I see. Oh, excuse me for not introducing myself. I'm Hero Harada." He said with a small smile.

"Shizuo"

"Orihara Izaya."

"I see, well, you two enjoy your time at Lune Bleu."

The couple enjoyed the live performance of Tonight by Tohoshinki, performed by the local staff, and their dinner. Hero came by a few times to chat with them and gave them their check, wishing they didn't have to really go. Izaya was feeling full and drowsy however, and wanted to soak in the bath house before getting a good night's rest. They left Hero a hefty tip upon leaving the place, and went to the bath house for a nice soak.

Izaya let out a long sigh getting into the warm water, and Shizuo right next to him. Izaya made sure the water wasn't too hot, or he might damage the fetus inside due to high body temperature. Shinra gave him so many warnings and told him not to do so many things, Izaya felt restricted. He leaned over the rocks, his back to Shizuo who had his arms spread along the edge. Izaya leaned on him and looked up as the evening sun began to dip into the horizon.

Izaya curled into Shizuo's hold, his head buried in the other's chest. Shizuo had a hand gently stroking the flat skin underneath Izaya's clothes. Not once did Izaya whimper in pain, nor did he stay up for too long. Shizuo kissed his forehead sleepily and held the man tighter. He didn't want the day to end. He wanted more time with Izaya. The two had been away from each other for a while, and Shizuo wanted to be there more for him.

Shizuo sighed closing his eyes. They still had tomorrow to do something before they had to return to Ikebukuro and Shizuo had to return to his job. Izaya stirred a bit opening his eyes a little and smiled laying a hand on his face. Shizuo touched it and moved the hand to his lips and kissed them gently. Izaya blinked, more awake now and brushed his fingers against his lips.

"Shizu-chan, are you alright?" Izaya mumbled sleepily.

"I'm gunna miss you when we have to leave." Shizuo admitted.

Izaya bit his lip, wondering if his neediness had gotten to Shizuo. "Well we need the money, so we can get an apartment together, right?" he spoke trying to give Shizuo the strength to go on. "If you're worried about me, I'll be just fine."

Shizuo frowned slightly with a smile. "You're brave Izaya."

Izaya snuggled close to Shizuo and sighed. "Let's go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Shizuo closed his eyes pecking Izaya on the lips. "Good night."

* * *

Admin: If my French is off please tell me in the reviews. I do think I got most of this right however...

Lune Bleu: Blue Moon


	8. Scare

Izaya, sat on his bed, earbuds tucked in his ears, letting in the sweet melodic sounds of his favorite band whisk him away in his book. He had a hand rubbing small circles on his tummy, which hadn't grown much, but he still felt the need to do it. Maybe give comfort to the growing being inside of him. He sighed switching the track he was listening to and grabbed for his phone.

"I need some air…" he mumbled feeling claustrophobic in the room. Izaya stayed in his distracted thoughts, and didn't notice a name calling him. He was whipped around and struck in the face, the pain rippling throughout his body. He reeled back and saw his father who looked very displeased. Izaya glared and held his cheek.

"So you decide to leave for a few days while I was gone?" his father snarled.

Izaya bit his lip. Just who did he find this out from? "Yea I went out. I was bored and in need of a change of scenery."

"You should know better than to show your face in public if not for the business, Izaya." His dad scolded harshly.

Izaya narrowed his eyes slightly. "I already told you I don't want to run your business!"

"You will do as I say!" his father yelled raising a hand to hit him again.

"Dad?"

Izaya and his dad turned to see Mairu and Kurumi frightened by the scene before them. Izaya used this opportunity to escape out the house, infuriated. Izaya didn't know where his legs were carrying him, but it had been a while when his back began to throb and he sat down at a near by bench. Izaya rubbed his cheek and looked around seeing he was in the park at Ikebukuro.

Shizuo grabbed the man by his collar and shook him violently. "Where the hell is the damned money?" he yelled swinging him into the wall.

Tom stood behind the scene waiting until the man was at his breaking point before grabbing Shizuo's shoulders. The man handed over all his cash and ran away quickly in fear. Tom looked at his friend with a smile, telling Shizuo to be a little less violent. Shizuo nodded and felt something in his pocket shake. Taking out his phone he excused himself a moment to answer the call.

"Izaya?" Shizuo said into the phone curiously.

"Shizu-chan, is it alright if I stay with you tonight?" he heard Izaya spill out. Shizuo was alarmed by the sudden sobbing Izaya began doing and looked at Tom.

"What happened, Izaya?" he asked worriedly. "Never mind, I'm on my way." Shizuo closed his phone and looked at Tom who gave him the signal to go. Shizuo ran quickly, taking the shortest route he knew to the park and spotted Izaya with his knees curled to his face on the bench. Shizuo approached him and bent down in front of him.

Izaya hugged Shizuo tightly, shaking lightly. "Shizu-chan…"

"What happened to you?" Shizuo asked rubbing his back.

Izaya took a moment to regain his composure and scoffed wiping his eyes. "That old man found out I left while he was away. And he decided to tell me this by punching me."

Shizuo felt his anger boil over and stood up. Izaya grabbed his hand and shook his head. "There's no point. You'll make things worse if you go over there."

"But he hit you! He could have hurt the baby as well!" Shizuo growled and punched the tree. "I don't want either one of you in danger if that bastard's gunna be hitting on you!"

Izaya was left speechless for a moment and sighed. "I know… I don't want to be there either, but you can't go over there and expect more violence to fix our problem."

Shizuo grumbled in protest but Izaya was right. He crossed his arms and sighed. "Fine, but tonight you are staying with me."

Izaya nodded. "Are you off?"

"Yea, Tom let me. And don't give me any of that sorry crap, you, and the baby, are my first priority." Shizuo cut in before Izaya could say something.

When they got to Shizuo's house, Shizuo had to explain his mom worked night shifts at the store, and his brother, Kasuka, was at Acting Camp for the summer, so he was pretty much home alone at night. The blonde sat his boyfriend down at the couch and went to get him some ice. Izaya looked around the house a bit and at the pictures of his family. Izaya saw that he had no father figure in his life, and his mother probably raised them on her own.

Setting the picture down Izaya turned and saw Shizuo come up behind him and place the ice on his cheek. Izaya hissed at the contact and dealt with it. Shizuo looked at Izaya tiredly and wrapped his arms around him. Izaya hugged back with his free hand.

"I'm fine now Shizu-chan. Thank you allowing me to be here for today."

Shizuo mumbled and stifled a yawn. Izaya decided to lead him to bed. They both needed some sleep.

* * *

Admin: This bad chappie...haha ;o;


	9. New School Year

**(Slight smut)**

* * *

Izaya groaned getting up to his alarm clock and cursed going to school. He was enjoying sleeping into the afternoon everyday after a fitful night. He sighed and rolled out, walking sluggishly to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and hair and went to remove his shirt, when he picked up on something he hadn't quite notice. Izaya now sported a small baby bump. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Izaya locked the bathroom door and examined himself from the side again. His stomach was now beginning to round out and expand, and it wouldn't be long until it became noticeable. He'd have to throw on a slightly bigger shirt to cover his baby bump.

Shizuo waited at the usual corner where he and Izaya use to walk together at the end of his second year. He hadn't seen his lover since his appointment with Shinra to see how the baby was developing. Shinra told Izaya to eat more, being five pounds underweight, but otherwise he and the baby were doing fine, and with the first trimester ending Izaya should be showing a baby bump. Shizuo was looking forward to seeing it when they were alone.

"Good Morning Shizu-chan."

Shizuo looked down at his lover and kissed him happily. "Morning."

Izaya blushed and began walking to school with him. "I noticed my baby bump."

Shizuo felt his face heat curiously looking at the ravenette. Izaya looked down and pulled on his shirt a little, and sure enough. Shizuo could see a small bump. Izaya fixed his shirt so it wouldn't show.

"So I say in about two months I'll have to drop out." Izaya sighed. "I'll be five months along then."

"Did Shinra give you a due date?" Shizuo asked. He heard something about a due date when Izaya had asked, but was pulled away by Celty and forgot to ask.

"February tenth I believe." Izaya answered as they hit the school lot.

Shizuo nodded. "I have to go to the freshmen orientation to welcome them. I'll see you around." He explained giving him a kiss.

Izaya teasingly deepened it and smirked. "Alright; don't let those new freshmen girls charm you. Tell them you have a wife and kid, ne?"

Shizuo blushed at Izaya's choice of words and nodded. Izaya blushed too and walked away quickly. He was partially kidding about the wife and kid part, but he couldn't help but imagine them soon being a family. He stared down at his abdomen while placing on his shoes and walked around slowly seeing all the freshmen pour in.

It was only a year ago he was just like them.

It was only a year ago they had met.

A year ago he confessed.

A few months ago he confessed again and they became lovers.

A few months ago Izaya became pregnant with their child.

Izaya felt tears spring suddenly to his eyes and rub them away. He would soon have to leave school life behind and look to raising their child. Izaya put on his usual demeanor and decided to observe the freshmen populace, gathering whatever information he could on what person. He still hadn't given up on being an info broker.

Izaya sat in the corner of the roof looking over the track field, where the new students had to be tested for their physical well being. He was humming to himself as he began hacking into their devices, downloading whatever important information he could and closed it shoving it in his pocket. He shivered a bit and pulled his jacket tighter around himself.

"So cold…"

"Can I warm you up?" asked a familiar fruity voice that sent chills down Izaya's spine.

Shizuo sat behind Izaya and wrapped his arms warmly around the other. "What are you doing out here if you're cold?"

"I was waiting you, you lout…" Izaya said pouting a little, and leaned into Shizuo's hold. He felt a hand go under his shirt and rub the small bulge. His heart began to beat a little faster at the tender touching, almost as if he was afraid to hurt them if he rubbed harder.

"It's there alright. How big do you think you'll be?" Shizuo asked teasingly, and received a nudge in the leg. "I'm sorry. But I think you'll look rather sexy with a baby belly."

Izaya scoffed and blushed crossing his arms. He didn't mind the teasing, but Izaya had to think it would be pretty gross looking like he shoved a baby animal down his throat. Shizuo kissed on Izaya's neck in reassurance and nipped at it playfully.

"Shizu-chan, don't bite around like that…" Izaya whined but tilted his neck on instinct. He felt more of his flesh being bit on and let out small moans with each small pang of pain he felt. "Shizu-chan we're in school…"

"And we're alone. No one will see us here, unless you start crying out like you did the first time." Shizuo smirked. "And besides when did you get so cautious?"

"I have to be so no one will discover…"

Shizuo nodded sadly in realization and hugged him. "When we get our own place, I want you every night."

Izaya turned red and crossed his arms looking away. "Don't say stuff like that when you're horny Shizu-chan…"

* * *

Just so you know: If this story seems very too familiar, yes this is my story. Its all posted on my Wattpad.


	10. Jealous Boyfriend

Shizuo sighed looking over all the new material he had to learn for this semester. He leaned back in his seat and stared off into the window. A noise by his desk alarmed him a bit and he saw two girls giggling and one blushing a little. He noticed they looked like first year students, so he put on a nice smile, which seemed to make the girl blush more. Her hands balled, she held it out and revealed a small chain that could be tied on his phone.

"Uhm, p-please accept this! I-it's for helping me when I was lost in school…" she blurted out.

Shizuo looked at it and lifted it in front of his face. He gave her a gentle smile. "Ah, you're Asami-san, right?" he asked remembering she told him her name. "This is really nice. Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome Shizuo-senpai." She squeaked happily, and bowed running off with her other friends.

Watching the scene from nearby, Shinra came up behind Shizuo and chuckled pushing up his glasses. "What a nice gift." He cooed.

"It's cute, I guess." Shizuo mumbled tying the charm onto his phone. "When is Izaya's next appointment?"

"I'll try to free up some time next week so we can all walk home." Shinra sighed. "I just hate how late I get home now. Celty gets so worried…"

"Why not have her pick you up instead of you walking home?" Shizuo suggested slipping the phone in his pants pocket.

"And let all the other guys see her? I think not! Celty already gets too much publicity from just riding around." Shinra pouted.

"Sheesh, then don't complain about getting home late." Shizuo grumbled slightly irritated. "If there's nothing you can do to improve the problem then deal with it. Your life will be less stressful that way."

Shinra sighed. "You're so mean. By the way, where is Izaya today?"

Shizuo looked out the window. "I don't see him much anymore, due to our class periods being on different times." He admitted sadly.

"Shizu-chan~!"

He felt a light weight lurching him forward onto the desk and a face dig lightly into his neck. Shinra stepped backwards a little and looked over at Kadota walked in and stood beside him. Shizuo struggled a little in Izaya's cuddling moment, trying to pull the other into his lap and give him a proper hug. Izaya smiled and pecked his lover playfully on the lips.

"We skipped gym." Izaya announced proudly with a smirk, then whispered in his ear, "They are doing physicals today, and I can't let them find our about our situation."

Shizuo nodded in understanding, and turned to Kadota. The other seemed a bit awkward at the moment, and coughed into his hand. "I was dragged here against my will."

Izaya chuckled. "If that's how you want to put it."

As the two bantered back and forth playfully, Shizuo felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out, he read the message from Tom to come in as soon as he got out of school, and replied back. Izaya looked at Shizuo's phone and frowned at the chain.

"Where did that come from?" Izaya asked staring at it.

"Eh?" Shizuo said upon shutting his phone. "A first year came and gave it to me as a thank you gift. She was lost and I helped her to class."

"She did seem awfully flushed as she gave it to you." Shinra chimed in.

"She was probably embarrassed and thought I wouldn't take it." Shizuo said in rebuttal.

"If I know girls, "Kadota added. "I'd say she kinda likes you."

"Impossible. " Izaya argued, getting rather offended they would suggest something like that in front of him. "She hasn't even known Shizu-chan for a long time. How does one fall in love with someone you just met?"

"It doesn't matter." Shizuo cut in before anyone else said anything. "It's not like I'd dump Izaya for her anyways. She's just a first year."

Izaya felt his heart skip around and looked away. Shinra chuckled, pushing up his glasses. "Ah, young love~"

Izaya sat in the library, going over light material about pregnancy. He sat in a secluded corner, covering the book with another about science. He didn't notice someone was coming near him till she had bent down inches in front of him, and lightly startled him. She looked at him curiously with light blue eyes, then moved the black bangs that fell over her face. Izaya laid the book over his stomach to cover it up and stared back with crimson orbs.

"Hello. Is there something I can help you with human?" Izaya addressed.

"Hello, I'm 're Shizuo's friend right? The one who always hangs with him after school?" she asked.

A first year, Izaya thought, putting up more of a defensive guard. "Actually I'm his boyfriend. Shizu-chan and I are a couple."

"Eh?" she seemed a bit shocked and embarrassed, and Izaya could sense a hint of sadness in her voice. "You are? …You guys don't seem compatible at all."

"Excuse me?" Izaya frowned. "And what makes you think that?"

"Well, Shizuo-senpai is…well…He's really sweet and helpful and looks out for others. You give of the opposite vibe."

Izaya's frown deepened even more, and he gave her a small scoff. "Shows what you know. You're going based off looks. You know nothing about Shizu-chan, or me for that matter. I'm surprised to know you have been observing me." He smirked at her. "Maybe I should up my game."

"I-I wasn't doing it intentionally… I just noticed you and Shizuo-senpai looked really close, and wanted to see-"

"Do you have a crush on Shizu-chan?" Izaya interrupted and got the classic reaction of an embarrassing girl. He felt his heart throb a little with envy and clutched the book tighter.

"W-well I was thinking-"

"Stop thinking for a moment," Izaya interrupted again. "Like I said before, you know nothing about Shizuo Heiwajima. And I would say to get to know him before you ask him out, but he's taken by me. So don't you dare make a move on him while I'm there, or not."

Tears welled in the girl's eyes as she backed up. "I-I'm sorry…" she sobbed before running away. Izaya growled and went back to reading.

"Female's are idiots." He mumbled to himself closing the book.

Izaya avoided Shizuo for a few days, which ticked Shizuo off. He had no clue why Izaya was so upset with him, especially when he didn't do anything. At work, Shizuo let out all his anger yanking out signs and beating the yakuza until Tom stopped him. The older man sat Shizuo down at the fountain and pulled out a pack, offering one to Shizuo who accepted it.

"So what's going on with you?" Tom asked lighting his and handing the lighter to Shizuo.

The blonde sighed trying to get the lighter to work. "For some reason, my boyfriend is mad at me. He won't talk to me, and when I try to talk to him, or speak to him alone he avoids me."

"He's plays the female role quite well." Tom joked.

Shizuo sighed giving up on the lighter and played with the cigarette. "I don't know why he's so mad…" he mumbled running a hand through his hair. "He seems to get irked when I talk to others as well or when people ask if I'm busy."

"Perhaps he's jealous of something?"

Shizuo chuckled. "If so I wonder of what…"

"You were always quite popular, yanno. Even when I was there a lot of girls would ask about you. I wouldn't have guessed you were interested in guys, much less Izaya since you two fought a lot." Tom sighed out and threw half the cigarette away. "Perhaps he heard something from a girl?"

Shizuo thought for a moment and groaned, flicking the cigarette away. "I think I know now."

Tom smiled a little. "You can go for the day. Go on and make up with him."

"Thanks Tom."

At home Izaya sat on the window seal and mindlessly kicked his legs. He missed Shizuo, however when he saw him, the events in the library irked him and he avoided him in an attempt to keep from lashing out. He was really bothered by it, though he shouldn't be. He rubbed his abdomen, feeling slightly ill.

"I'm sure my being mad at your father is making you ill at me huh?" he mumbled quietly. He heard his phone vibrate and turned to pick it up. He saw Shizuo's name and blushed a little upon answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey Izaya, are you feeling well today?"

Even though he had been a total douche to him, Shizuo still cared, and that moved Izaya a little; thus in the process made him a bit upset for being that way in the first place.

"Yea, I'm fine. The baby misses you. It's making me ill for being mad at you." Izaya fibbed a bit.

Shizuo chuckled over the line. "I miss you both. And if that's your crappy way of saying sorry then it's fine."

Izaya rolled his eyes, letting Shizuo win. "So what did you call for? It's kinda early for you to be calling me on a Saturday, while working."

"Tom let me off, and I was worried since you had been avoiding me and ignoring me." Shizuo leaned against the wall of a building. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

Izaya smiled. "Sure. I'll meet you at Russian Sushi."

Shizuo sighed, tiredly rubbing his eyes as he glossed over his study material again. It was his lunch hour, but he had a test next period he had to pass to boost his grades to make up for the lack of them on his homework. He had stayed up late reading over the material and talking to Izaya, his baby momma trying to help him through the phone while fighting sleep. When Shizuo realized this he sent him to bed and stayed up another hour before going to bed himself.

Now the day of, he was cramming in more material and stressing himself out. He laid his head down for a bit and closed his eyes.

"Shizuo-senpai?"

He head went up sleepily and his eyes adjusted on Asami, her face slightly amused. He stretched and looked around, noting he had fallen asleep. In sudden alarm he looked for a clock; Asami laughed.

"It's another thirty minutes until your next period. Relax." She said in between small fits.

Shizuo let out a sigh of relief. "So how have you been? I haven't seen you around lately."

Asami ran a hand through her hair, looking away sadly. "W-well…" she mumbled. "I've been working hard, and studying, and I know you are too so… I didn't want to disturb you."

"Eh? That doesn't sound right…" Shizuo mumbled frowning. "What's wrong?"

Asami mumbled. "I uhm…it's nothing Shizuo-senpai…"

Shizuo grabbed her hand gently, but she retracted it quickly. "S-senpai, please…Your boyfriend might be-"

Shizuo frowned deeply. "What?"

"…N-nothing…Shizuo-senpai, please don't tell Orihara-san I came to see you." Asami said with a blush. "I-I wanted to confess to you today…"

Shizuo blinked turning a faint red. He sighed and nodded. "I know."

Asami gave him a confused look. Shizuo smiled lightly.

"I know you like me. Izaya told me everything." He told her, in which she gave him a distraught look. "But, I can't accept your confession. I think it was wrong of you to say he and I weren't compatible, but it did seem that way at first. I love Izaya a lot, and I treasure him the most in my life."

Shizuo turned a dark shade of red and rubbed his neck. "I hope you can find someone who treasures you like I do him."

Asami nodded and hugged Shizuo. "Thank you senpai."

From behind a book case Izaya hid his face, Kadota patting his back.

"See what happens when you spy on people?"

"Shut up, Dotachin…"


	11. Moving Out

**((Contains Smut))**

* * *

The weather was becoming chillier in the city of Ikebukuro. People bundled themselves up more, as the crisp air threatened to freeze them to death. In Raira Academy, as the second years stood up, one person casually made a quiet exit to the principal's office. There he passed him a note and quietly left without a word. The principal looked at the letter written in clean Japanese, then folded it back, picking up the phone.

"Hello? Yes I'm going to need you to make a small change in the second year student roster. Please remove Izaya Orihara from our list of students. He's dropped out."

Shizuo walked out quickly, as the bell rang for dismissal, passing by Shinra and reminding him they had to meet at his house. Shinra nodded and walked in the direction of the Biology club while Shizuo ran quickly to his cubby to change shoes. He passed by a certain one, seeing its contents were already empty and name stripped from its label. He wrapped a scarf around him and walked outside, seeing Izaya waiting at the entrance. Izaya looked up at him and smiled a little.

"It's cold today, isn't it?" he joked casually.

"Kinda. Let's go to my house and change before we head to Shinra's." Shizuo suggested as they began walking. "I don't want you getting sick."

"How touching of you…"

Izaya held Shizuo's hand gently and walked closer. "I told them to drop my name from the list. I'm no longer a student. Father will hear about this and I'll be reprimanded for sure."

Shizuo squeezed his hand lightly. "But then we can start preparing for the next four months. We have a family to raise."

"You sound like a married old man." Izaya teased.

"Shut up!"

Izaya finished placing all his important items in a small box he would leave out with in the morning. He felt so empty. When he got home, his father didn't even so much as look at him as he coldly stated that Izaya was a failure. Biting on his lip hard enough to draw blood, tears dripped to the floor.

'Failure… Failure…'

He guided a hand to his belly and took easy breaths, trying to calm himself down. He was glad he was going to get away from this house, and leave the problems behind. He told his sisters that he was going to live elsewhere, and made them promise not to tell their father anything. He wiped the tears (cursing the increased levels of estrogen that made him so emotional to begin with), and folded the box.

"I may be a failure here, but I surely won't be a failure of a parent. I promise." Izaya said lying down on the bed. "And your father will be there too. I can't wait to meet you."

Izaya closed his eyes, drifting off into a daydream. He was in a spacious apartment walking to the kitchen. A soft embrace from behind, revealed Shizuo and a kid with blonde hair, and blue eyes that resembled Shizuo was hugging his leg. Izaya snapped out of his dream sleepily hearing his phone and noting the time. He looked out the window and saw Shizuo and Tom waiting outside.

"I'll be down in a second." Izaya said and went to throw the box outside.

Shizuo caught it down below and waited for his lover to sneak out the house. Tom looked at Shizuo who wore a contagious grin on his face. Tom pat his friend on the shoulder.

"If you need anything, just call on me." he said assuring Shizuo, as Izaya softly closed the door behind him and bounded over.

"Ready?" Shizuo asked.

"As I'll ever be."

I'm walking out this life, to spend a better one gazing at the sunrise, instead of the sunset. I'm looking forward to starting something exciting.

Shizuo had one more day to spend at school before winter break started, and by that time, most of the apartment was set up, thanks to Tom and Celty's help. Since Izaya was forbidden to do any heavy lifting, he decorated the small area, starting first with their bedroom, then worked his way outside once the living area was finished. Celty and Tom rode out to pick out what Izaya had ordered for the baby's side of the room when Shizuo got back. He finished setting up the bed, which had come from Shizuo's old room, while Izaya finished in the bathroom. Once that was done, they spent a little time on the couch.

Izaya sighed, his feet hurting from standing all day. Shizuo offered to rub them, in which Izaya graciously accepted and let the blonde massage him. Small moans came from the small pains that shot through him, one of Shizuo's hands pressing the muscles, while the other grazed his skin. Izaya moaned more at the manner and gave Shizuo a look.

"You're doing it wro- Ahh" Izaya began but let more moans string out as Shizuo moved his hands up more, touching between his thighs. Shizuo lightly palmed the appendage, Izaya bucking into it in response, and blushed heavily.

"Someone is horny."

"You tease me too much, Shizu-chan. I've been waiting for this for a long while." Izaya said lustfully.

"Tom and Celty might be back soon." Shizuo warned as he rubbed it gently, earning a long moan as Izaya began rubbing to the rhythm of his hand.

"I-I don't ca-are. Shit, fuck me Shizuo…" Izaya panted out rubbing back harder and spreading his legs more.

The blonde hummed and pulled away from the throbbing member, picking Izaya up from the couch and tossing him on the bed. It made a nice creak under the pregnant man's weight, and protested even more under Shizuo's added weight. Impatiently Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and kissed him deeply. Shizuo molded himself around Izaya's body so their members could create friction against one another as they kissed fiercely. Izaya rolled his hips harshly against Shizuo, earning a grunt and an ass grab that pressed their members closer if it was even possible. Izaya broke the kiss to moan wantonly and threw his head back.

"Fuck me, Shizu…Fuck ah…Now…Fuck me…" Izaya panted out feeling his boxers beginning to stick to him.

Shizuo pried Izaya off of him and began removing his pants when there was a knock. Shizuo cursed to himself and looked at Izaya, who looked less than thrilled their moment was being interrupted. Shizuo grabbed a jacket and tied it around his waist to cover the bulge, closing the door behind him and let Izaya alone.

"Shit…" Izaya growled his member painfully hard. He heard Tom laughing, and sighed knowing now he wouldn't be getting laid, but he refused to stay like this. Sucking on two fingers, Izaya began pumping himself and made soft whimpering noises in doing so. He squirmed on the bed and managed to roll to where his ass was in the air, breathing heavily as he began to precum. He wet his fingers enough so that he could insert them in his entrance and groaned tying to keep quiet.

He heard the slick sliding noises as he scissored and fingered himself and panted, gasping for air when he grazed his sweet spot. He needed to get in deeper. He inserted a dry third finger and groaned again, not caring if anyone outside heard. He moaned sweetly trying to go in deeper, but wasn't satisfied.

"S-Shizu…" he moaned out lustfully.

At that moment the door clicked shut, and Izaya stopped fingering to give Shizuo a flustered look. The blonde smirked and quickly made his way over, pulling the shirt off his waist and unbuckling his belt.

"You don't know how sexy this makes you look." Shizuo teased.

Izaya scoffed pulling out his fingers. "Are you turned on by pregnant men fingering themselves? You're a pervert Shizu-chan."

"Wrong. I'm turned on by a pregnant Izaya fingering himself." He said aiming his member at Izaya's entrance.

Izaya felt pain shoot through him as he gripped the bed sheets. He felt full with Shizuo sheathed inside of him, and quickly adjusted to his size before signaling the other to begin moving. Shizuo rode Izaya, grinding the appendage against the raven's ass, the squishing noises becoming louder. Izaya panted and moaned.

"Shizu, gunna come…Ahh…"

"M-me too…" Shizuo panted

They both reached their climax and came; Shizuo pulling out and laying beside Izaya. The other panted laying a hand on Shizuo's face.

"W-where is Celty and Tom?"

The other two occupants sat on the couch in the living room awkwardly before Tom uttered a small comment to the Headless Rider.

"This couch is next."


	12. Christmas and Fears

**((Contains an adorable Shizuo))**

* * *

"Shizu-chan let's go get a tree."

Shizuo looked up from his books, and watched his lover beam with excitement. He was supposed to help him study for his exams, when the sentence came from out of the blue, but then Shizuo remembered it was already December. The blonde ran a hand through his hair and looked around. There wasn't much space for a tree, but they could move some stuff around and set up a small one in the corner.

"I guess we could go pick up one and some lights."

Izaya closed the book and pushed it away. "Let's take a break and go have fun then. Too much studying makes for a dull person." He said sliding out the chair easily.

Shizuo smirked at Izaya's appearance. Not that he would say it often, but Izaya looked really attractive to him. The accumulating baby fat (that Izaya hated) gave him a rounder, firmer ass, that Izaya would now sway when he walked, and his body gave off a radiant glow, that made him look stunning. The ravenette noticed the staring and turned slightly red, huffing.

"Stop observing me Shizu-chan."

"I can look if I want to. You're mine anyways." Shizuo retorted back straightforwardly and glanced off annoyed.

Izaya turned a darker shade and hurried off to the room to change. Shizuo smiled looking at the door. He calculated his earnings and how much he had to put aside for rent, and how much he could spend for extras. Since it was just the two of them this year, Christmas was going to be small. Shinra would most likely hold a party, but due to Izaya's circumstances, he can rarely interact with the people from his school. Sighing Shizuo wished there could be at least one person whom Izaya could talk to.

"Shizu-chan?"

The blonde looked at his lover who had tossed on a long fur-trimmed trench coat that covered his figure without making him look bigger. Shizuo leaned in and pecked Izaya on the lips, catching the other off guard. "Let me go grab my coat and we can go out."

In the department store, Shizuo sent Izaya to buy the decorations while he picked out a decent tree they could set in the corner. When he had found one he had them put it on hold while he went to search for a gift for Izaya. Wandering to the jewelry section he looked at the different adornments before stumbling upon a set of two silver rings.

"Excuse me." He said politely grabbing the female worker's attention, and pointed to the set. "Can I have those gift wrapped for me?"

"Ah, out shopping for your girlfriend?" she asked pulling out the box and lead them to where the wrapping paper was so he could choose which one he wanted.

"A-actually, I have a boyfriend." Shizuo said and the girl looked at him and blushed.

"I'm sorry!"

"No need to apologize." Shizuo said putting a hand up. "I get that a lot…"

"I-I see… Well it's really nice of you to get him these. They happen to be popular."

Shizuo nodded and pulled out his money to pay for it and had a bow stick on his head. He walked around with it and received a chuckle when he met up with Izaya at the checkout station.

"What's this? You went to the gift wrapping aisle and had a bow put on you?" Izaya joked.

"I asked the cashiers what I should give you, and they said something special. So I put a bow on my head." Shizuo countered. "I think I did pretty well."

Izaya turned a dark shade of red and punched his arm. "You stupid loveable lug." He said hugging him. Shizuo hugged him back.

Once back at the apartment, Shizuo set up the small tree and struggled with putting up the lights. Izaya helped him out, wrapping the lights around it, and while Shizuo set up the ornaments he went to make coffee. Upon his return, Shizuo had placed the star on top and finished setting up the wires, switching the light on. The tree blinked a series of colors, giving off a warm glow in the house. Shizuo sat on the floor and Izaya kneeled beside him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Next year there will be three of us." He murmured looking at Shizuo.

The blonde smiled and rubbed his lover's head. "Let's make this one special."

Izaya felt something was a bit off, but ignored it and nodded. "Yea, I look forward to it." He said and blinked noting there was already a present under the tree…

Izaya blinked and lifted up a little, feeling warm arms constrict around him a little more. He looked down to see Shizuo sleeping under him, and chuckled noting they were on the couch instead of the bed. The date hit him, and he laid a light kiss on his lover's forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo woke up a little and smiled. "Merry Christmas to you too, Izaya."

Izaya decided a shower was the first order of business, and went to take a hot shower quickly. He felt energized, and happy, lathering his body in warm water and soap. When he had rinsed off, got out and brushed his teeth, he switched with Shizuo and went to get dressed. Izaya noted that his hair was getting quite long and toyed with the long locks.

"I'll have to cut it soon." He murmured, looking for a stranded bobby pin to hold the hair out of his eyes.

He heard the water turn off and Shizuo emerges not soon after. He smiled at the damp mop on his head, and in turn received a curious glare from Shizuo.

"We'll need hair cuts soon. And the blonde dye is coming out of yours as well." He pointed out; though he liked the dirty blonde-ish look Shizuo was sporting.

"I'll ask Kasuka if his stylist could do that for us." He suggested looking at his hair. "We'll do it before New Years."

Izaya nodded and rushed Shizuo to get dressed so they could open presents. He rushed into the living area and found their small tree had accumulated a few more gifts; most of them drop off ones from friends. Shizuo came out and sat next to the tree pulling out Izaya's gifts first, purposely leaving his gift under the tree. Izaya complained a bit, but opened his gift from Kadota, an outfit he was too big to wear at the moment.

Shizuo chuckled and prompted him to open another after Izaya threw a fit about it. His next gift was from Celty; a cute hair brush set for the baby, and he threw another fit.

"I have to wait another month until I can use this!" he huffed.

"Well at least we have it now, so we won't have to scramble for it later." Shizuo offered helpfully.

Izaya rolled his eyes and unwrapped his gift from Shinra, a wide grin spreading on his face. He received a full body massage mat for when Shizuo isn't there, this time Shizuo throwing a small fit.

"When school starts again you won't be here for most of the day, right? I'll use it then." He said and pointed to the box. "That's my last one."

Shizuo nodded and handed it to him, Izaya looking at it curiously.

"Jewelry?" he asked once he uncovered the navy box.

"Open it."

Izaya looked at the silver rings inside and blushed taking one out. He tried it on his ring finger and huffed not being able to slip it on, thus wearing it on his index finger. He took out the other and held out his hand to Shizuo for his hand. Shizuo shook his head.

"You wear them. Both of them."

"But these are couple engagement rings. I can't wear both; you gotta take one." Izaya said with a little pout.

"I have large fingers, louse. They won't fit on my fingers." Shizuo said embarrassed. "So wear the other one for me…"

Izaya placed the other on his other finger and looked at Shizuo, who smiled at him lovingly. Izaya smiled back giving Shizuo his gift. He felt really awkward now. Why was Shizuo being this way? The blonde marveled at the new outfit Izaya bought him and made conversation with him.

This is wrong. Something is wrong and he's trying to hide it.

What are you hiding from me Shizu-chan?

"Anyways, Shinra says to come over for a check up since it's possible for you to have a premature labor." Shizuo said cutting into Izaya's thoughts. "Do you want me to come?"

Izaya shook his head. "I can manage by myself. I'll go get ready and be back soon with some Russian Sushi."

Shizuo nodded and yawned. "I'll most likely sleep for the rest of the day."

"Have a good rest then." He said kissing the other's forehead and went to freshen up a bit before leaving to Shinra's house. The brunette was waiting for him in the medical room he had set up while Celty cleaned up the place. Lying on the table, he felt the cold gelatin be rubbed on his tummy and saw the image pop up on the screen. Shinra observed carefully and smiled.

"It's a bit late, but I can confirm that your child is going to be a boy. And he seems to be very healthy as well." Shinra said with glee.

Izaya stared at the screen and bit his lip. A boy. Will he look like Shizuo, just like he saw in his dreams? Shinra removed the probe and looked at Izaya curiously, sensing something was off.

"What's wrong Izaya? You look rather down today even though it's Christmas." Shinra asked.

Izaya sat up and pulled his shirt down gripping the edge of the table, and looked at Shinra. "Is there a possibility your experiment that caused me to get pregnant to affect the other party..?"

Shinra went awfully quiet, and went to close the door. Izaya looked at Shinra, his dormant fears beginning to surface. The teen doctor turned to face Izaya and sighed taking off his glasses.

"I knew this day was coming soon." He muttered.

"What the hell are you talking about…Does this have something to do with Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked trembling.

Shinra nodded, placing his glasses on and sat down folding his hands. "Izaya, I firstly want to apologize to you both. You know I would never intentionally cause harm to either you or Shizuo-san." He took a deep breath. "The fluid I injected you with, like I did Maxi, did give you the ability to house an egg that needs a sperm in order to grow. When Maxi and the mouse he conceived with had successfully mated with one another, the other mouse died not one week later."

Izaya's eyes widened. "What did he die from..?"

"It was poison, from semen, and a chemical reaction from the injection. It died in its sleep. If Shizuo…uhm swallowed you during the first three months then he could have it."

Izaya gave him a worried look. Shizuo had been really sleepy as of late. "Please tell me there's something you can do… Does Shizu-chan know about this?"

"I told him a little of what could happen…"

Izaya banged his fist on the table. "Dammit, Shinra, why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" he cried out, tears now falling down his face. "Shit, and after I made such a comment to him…"

'Next year there will be three of us!'

"Who even knows if he'll make it to next year…"

'These are a couple's engagement ring. You gotta wear one!'

"Like hell we can get married…"

Shinra stood up and walked to the door. "I'll leave you some time alone. In the mean time, I'll call Shizuo and tell him you know. I can't predict when Shizuo may die… It could be tomorrow."

"Don't say things like that!" Izaya yelled as Shinra closed the door.

The teen heard quiet sobbing on the other side and bit on his lip, unable to do anything. Celty came beside him and wrapped her arms around the other.

"I'm a despicable person Celty. I caused harm to my friends."


	13. New Years Sunrise

Izaya never cried so much when he heard the news that Shizuo may not make it over the next few months. The possibility that Shizuo may not experience his son's birth terrified him, and upset him greatly. And here, Shizuo began to regret not telling the ravenette sooner. He held on tightly to the crying form, Izaya going limp in his arms as he struggled to keep them upright. Behind them Shinra let them have their moment alone.

 _[Isn't there something you can do to help Shizuo? You're a medical genius, Shinra.]_ Celty typed. She hated seeing her friends in pain.

"I wish, but I can't find out the cure to what killed the other mouse. It's too late. I can't…" Shinra vented out frustrated. "I can't save Shizuo…"

 _[You can. There still might be time to help him. You can scan him; take his blood sample; anything could help! You can't give up like this!]_

Shinra looked to the room and ran his hand through the brown locks. "… I'll try. Perhaps there is something in Shizuo that can bring light to whatever this is and we can stop it."

Shinra was hugged tightly and pushed him into the room. Izaya was curled in Shizuo's hold, tired from crying so much, and Shizuo looked horrible as well, his eyes red and cheeks damp. Shinra sighed and clapped his hands together.

"Don't lose hope. There's a chance I can work a miracle. But don't count on it working too much." Shinra proposed. "Let me use your body to conduct research for something to counteract the poison in your body. Perhaps your inhuman strength is what has been holding it off from killing you. If I can find a way to boost it in order to cure you then you can continue to live."

Shizuo looked at Shinra and gripped Izaya closer to him. "If there is a 99% chance that this won't work…I'm putting my faith in that 1%, just for these two."

Shinra smiled and nodded. "Celty, please take Izaya to the spare rooms. We have work to do, Shizuo."

It had been almost a week since then. Shinra studied Shizuo's blood and other bodily fluids, while the two stayed in Shinra's apartment until they heard any news. It was now New Year's Eve. Snow drifted lazily from the dark skies above. Izaya held the tea in his hands, thumbing gently over the glass. He shivered a bit, and sighed.

"It's so cold." He moaned quietly.

He heard the door open behind him and Celty step out to join him. She leaned over the balcony and held out her hand to catch the flakes. Izaya looked at her and put his head down.

"How is Shizu-chan?"

The dullahan pulled out her phone and typed slowly. _[He's very determined to get better for you and the baby's sake. Shinra can't give up now. What do you think?]_

Izaya smiled a little and put his head down. "I just want to see the sunrise."

Celty tilted her head confused, and turned to see Shizuo walking out. He looked slightly irked and sighed throwing a blanket over Izaya. The other looked at him and bit his lip knowing exactly why he was mad.

"Shinra is here, so I'd get better quicker…" he protested lightly hugging the covers around him tighter.

"Whatever." He wasn't in the mood to argue much. He felt sluggish due to the heavy medicine he was on recently.

 _[How has it been? Any luck?]_ Celty asked.

"Shinra said to give him a few days and we should see." Shizuo said then remembered something. "Celty could you excuse us a moment?"

Shizuo lead them to the spare room they were sharing and locked to door. Izaya set his mug aside and looked at Shizuo expectantly. The blonde pulled out a small clear cup and looked away blushing.

"Shinra need some of your…semen to study its reactions to mine…" he asked embarrassed.

Izaya stared at him and chuckled mischievously. "Only if you can make me."

Shizuo smirked. "I thought you might say that."

* * *

 _[Has Izaya ever talked to you about seeing the sunrise?]_ Celty showed Shizuo while Shinra was looking over Izaya.

Sunrise? Shizuo shook his head looking at the skies. "I don't think this weather will allow us. It says the snow is supposed to get rough as morning comes."

 _[But that's what he said. He wanted to see the sunrise.]_

"The sunrise..?" Shizuo muttered and remembered something from back when he and Izaya first met. He chuckled and shook his head.

"That's an Izaya thing. He's always saying weird stuff. I don't know what he meant by that, but if he wants to see the sunrise, I'll be sure to take him to see it."

Celty let out a puff of smoke, and held tight to her chest. Shizuo looked over at her and scratched his head confused. He wasn't sure if he should think what she could be thinking, or if because she had no head she couldn't think. He sighed in defeat not making heads or tails of anything and walked into the house, glancing at the clock. Two hours until mid night. Eight until sunrise…

After the New Year's toast, Shinra went off to bed, deprived of sleep and in need of energy to continue working on an antidote for Shizuo. Celty went to bed shortly after, leaving Izaya with Shizuo. They sat on the couch, embraced in each other's arms under a warm blanket. Izaya almost nodded off once or twice and tried to get Shizuo to do the same.

"You can go on. I'll join you shortly." He said with a small smile.

Slightly irritated Izaya nodded and was kissed good night, retiring for the time being. Just when he was getting some good rest he was jostled awake by Shizuo. He looked radiant, and urgent, prompting Izaya to follow him to the roofs. Izaya was fully awake by the time they hit the outside air. Shizuo wrapped his arms around him and stood in one spot facing the east.

"What are you doing, Shizu-chan? Why are we outside?" he yawned sleepily. So maybe he wasn't as awake as he thought.

Shizuo rubbed Izaya's stomach gently and pointed to the peaking sun. "You always said you wanted me to show you the sunrise. And what perfect a sunrise than the first one of the New Year?"

Izaya blushed facing Shizuo, and felt tears well up. "You big dummy." He pouted. "You look horrible and you show me this..?"

Shizuo looked back disappointed. "Well I-"

Izaya hugged him and kissed him gently on the lips. Shizuo cursed his mood swings, and lack of sleep they both have. Izaya pulled away and laughed wiping his tears.

"You stayed up all night just to watch the sunrise?"

Shizuo shook his head. "I stayed up all night to watch the sunrise with you."

"You just added on to what I said." He laughed.

"Hopefully now we can relax and concentrate on hoping things get better, because I want to watch countless more sunrises with you." Shizuo admitted looking away with a blush. "I want to go to sleep knowing I'll wake up next to you… I…Izaya you are my sunrise."

"Shizu…" Izaya said fully moved by his words and nodded, unable to say anything and turned a deeper shade of red.

"Let's put our faith in Shinra. He'll pull through." Shizuo said kissing his forehead.

Izaya nodded and closed his eyes, remembering the dream once again with Shizuo and their child. He heard a faint name he called the child and looked at Shizuo. "I want to name our child Tsugaru."

"Tsugaru Orihara?" Shizuo asked confused.

Izaya shook his head. "I have a feeling…Heiwajima fits better in this case. Your son will have your features."

"Eh how do you know?"

"Call it a 'Mother's intuition' if you like." Izaya said with a cheeky smile. "I just know these things."

Izaya jumped suddenly holding his stomach. Alarmed Shizuo asked what was wrong, and earned a laugh from the ravenette.

"He kicked, that was all. Want to feel?"

Shizuo let Izaya guide his hand to where his son's little activity was going on and felt the light pressure. He laughed a little feeling a few more kicks and kissed Izaya's neck.

"I think he likes that name. Tsugaru it is." He looked down. "Hurry up so we can play and watch the sunrise with mommy."

Izaya blushed. "I'm going to kick you…"


	14. Lonely

**((Minor Smut))**

* * *

After spending majority of their break at Shinra's house, Shizuo felt deprived of any vacation and wanted to go home. Though Izaya protested, wanting Shizuo to be injected as soon as the antidote was made, he too felt the house wasn't big enough for the four of them. They left four days before school started back up, Izaya now in the kitchen making stew and rice for dinner. He found Shizuo going over material and set the bowl in front of him on the table and eased next to him.

"Getting straight to studying? I thought we could have a little bit of fun." He sighed and started eating.

"If I'm going to graduate I need decent grades." Shizuo put simply and made notes in his books. "I'm not a super whiz at this like you are so I can't just sleep and pass all my tests."

"I know that much, Shizu-chan. And you put the wrong thing. If you go to America, you'll get picked on for your broken English if you say it that way." Izaya said.

"Huh?" Shizuo groaned and let Izaya help him out a little then resumed studying. Izaya looked at his untouched bowl and forced the book out of his hands and told him to eat.

"Eating properly, getting plenty of sleep, and studying for two hours are enough. You don't need to stress yourself out more than what you already are." Izaya scolded.

Shizuo smiled lightly. "Thanks for the food." He said and began eating.

Izaya picked up his bowl and set the leftovers in a container then began washing the dishes. He heard Shizuo walk in not to long afterwards placed his bowl in the sink and began helping him by drying the dishes. Izaya looked at him curiously washing his bowl and then at the suds smiling.

"Bed time~" Izaya chirped happily sliding into bed and sighing. "Shinra's futon was nice, but it hurt my back."

Shizuo closed the door to their room and turned off the light, sliding in with Izaya. As soon as he did he wrapped his arms around the raven's middle thumbing over and feeling the child within. "It's nice to sleep in our own bed again."

"Ne Shizu-chan." Izaya began with a yawn. "I'll help you study more. You have three more days till school right?"

Shizuo nodded sleepily and muttered thanks. They fell asleep quickly just like that.

Shizuo groaned tiredly as the alarm rang beside him, urging him out of bed to begin the school day. Izaya rolled over a bit as well a little confused at first, but then remembered, Shizuo had school. Izaya dropped out a month ago. Pulling the covers up, Izaya burrowed under the covers to make up for the loss of heat Shizuo had been supplying for him. He heard the bathroom door open and shut, then the shower start up. Unable to go back to sleep, Izaya listened to the noises in the shower and imagined Shizuo lathering his toned body with soap.

The shower was turned off, and a few moments of quiet passed before Shizuo emerged wearing only a towel. He walked to their shared dresser and pulled out some boxers, then walked to the closet to pull out his uniform. Izaya watched Shizuo get dressed quietly, feeling his arousal stir a bit. He pretended to sleep when Shizuo came to his side of the bed, and felt the man pepper kisses down his jaw line. Izaya moaned quietly moving his head a little and allowed Shizuo access to his neck.

"Shizu…" he whispered pleasurably.

He chuckled seeing the red orbs open in the dim light. "Sorry. I couldn't help it. You look really cute sleeping."

"Mmn. Going to school?" Izaya murmured sitting up a little and placed his face in the crook of Shizuo's neck.

"Yea, I'll be home kind of late today. I have to work, so eat without me."

Izaya pulled away and looked at Shizuo saddened. "Alright Shizu-chan. Be safe today."

Shizuo kissed him for a while and pulled away quickly walking to the front door. Izaya heard the door close, and there were no more sounds. He shifted under the awkward silence and decided to sleep as long as he could to pass the time.

When he got up, Izaya's first order of duty was his daily exercises. It didn't feel right without Shizuo helping him stretch, so he finished quickly and decided to straighten the house. It didn't take long to fix the small place, and that left Izaya with nothing to do for a while. Shizuo entered the house for lunch, and was greeted with an enthusiastic hug. Light arms grabbed him lightly, and a kiss was placed on his cheek.

"Are you home to eat lunch? How convenient you have a stay home husband now, eh?" Izaya chuckled, guiding Shizuo to the small kitchen and pulled out leftovers. "How did your test go?"

"I think I did pretty decent, remembering all the easy methods you showed me for English conjugates, and complex sentences." Shizuo told him, watching Izaya prepare his food. "How has your day been?"

Izaya paused for a moment and turned to him shaking his head. "Well it's something to get use to. This is my first day without you, so I have to find things to do while you aren't here."

"True. Oh, I got you this from the library." Shizuo pulled a book of myths out his bag. "I found something with Celty in it. Maybe you guys can look and compare information or something."

Izaya smiled, knowing what Shizuo was doing and looked through it before closing it. "I'll see."

Shizuo ate his food with zeal, eager to spend at least ten minutes with Izaya before he had to report for his next class. Izaya was worried by his not being at school, that Shizuo might get hit on. Luckily there was Kadota who would excuse the ladies and told them there was someone special. Who would have known Dotachin of all people to help them out?

Izaya was saddened to see Shizuo leave and would have to wait a long time to see him. When the door closed, Izaya sat on the couch and began reading over the book of myths.

Shizuo was pretty pressed for time today as he dashed up the small steps to his apartment. The teacher had held him up for a while to talk about Shizuo's future and what he wanted to do after school. Unable to tell the teacher that he'd be raising a family with his boyfriend he gave him the answer that he'd be attending a university, and was held up even longer. He doubted he'd have any time to really spend with Izaya, especially with him working late to cover the rent for the house. He couldn't wait for the weekend.

Entering the apartment Shizuo looked around for his companion, and not three steps later he peeked from around the corner. Shizuo could smell food wafting from the microwave and set out to eat first. Izaya followed him silently. When Shizuo had settled into eating, he gave Izaya a curious look.

"What's wrong?"

"You're late…" Izaya pouted.

"Sorry. We talked about goals, and I left my sheet blank, and got fussed out. So after I eat, I gotta run back to school."

Izaya sighed and crossed his arms nodding. "Do you have to work late?"

"I might. We have to go by Shibuya and collect some debt there, so I'll be late getting back." He looked up and saw an even more disappointed face, before Izaya turned away.

"Shit…" Shizuo cursed to himself leaving his bowl and followed Izaya to the room.

He knew the reason Izaya was this way was because the due date was quickly approaching, and he wanted as much time with Shizuo before their privacy was taken away. Irked that they couldn't make love due to Shizuo's late nights, and he having to leave for school, Izaya was bored having too much free time on his hands, and he missed the blonde greatly. Shizuo hated the fact Izaya was confined to the apartment, but there wasn't much he could help with.

The ravenette felt arms around him and Shizuo buried his face in his neck. "Stop being like this, Izaya. I'll make time for you soon. Just hang on…Sunday, I promise to spend the whole day making nothing but love with you."

Izaya nodded slowly and turned so he could hug Shizuo back. "Tsugaru misses you."

"Why are you so damn difficult…?"

As promised, Shizuo asked Tom for Sunday off. That day also happened to be Shizuo's eighteenth birthday, and Izaya decided to make the day special. Izaya wasn't a handy baker, but he did his best making a cake from scratch. After blowing out the candles, they sat in front of the TV and watched movies, cuddled up on the couch.

Izaya looked up at Shizuo midway through the movie and began blowing on his neck. Chuckling slightly, Shizuo leaned down and blew on Izaya's, eliciting a subtle moan from the other. Gently nibbling on his skin, Shizuo trailed one hand down his chest, grazing over his nipple. Izaya moaned louder, for that had become a rather sensitive spot for him. Shizuo teased the buds through the shirt fabric, and felt Izaya squirm against his appendage. Moving his hand downward, he rubbed the hardened package and moved his hand in his pants to pump it. Izaya fell limp, letting out a string of pleasurable moans, while Shizuo pleasured him. Suddenly letting go of him, Shizuo got up and leaned over Izaya yanking the shorts down and throwing his legs over his shoulders.

Shizuo then pulled his own down far enough to slip it into the entrance of Izaya's. The pregnant male moaned out and mewled as Shizuo thrust into him. His body shook with pleasure as he was nearing his climax. He cried out Shizuo's name and gasped once he hit his climax. Shizuo continued to pound into Izaya until he came and pulled out, panting lightly. Izaya scrunched up on the couch trying to catch his breath and spent on any energy he had. Shizuo crawled beside him and adjusted Izaya a little before falling asleep next to him.

"You won't be lonely much longer."


	15. New Arrival

**((Male Birth))**

* * *

Shizuo worriedly sat in class, fidgeting every once in a while. Lately Izaya had been having false labor pains, and had trouble sleeping. He wouldn't be on his feet for long periods of time, and he felt pretty snappish, wanting to go ahead and deliver the baby. Shinra wanted to wait until Izaya began having contractions before beginning his operation, thus Izaya was as Shinra's for the time being. Celty would ride over and pick the both of them up once Izaya was about twelve to ten minutes apart from experiencing contractions. Shizuo sighed looking out the window.

Any excuse to get out of class to see his child was good for Shizuo.

It was almost the end of math when Shizuo heard a loud whinny of a horse. Not long after Shinra came rushing in, excited and panicked.

"Shizuo, hurry up outside! He's ready!" Shinra yelled not wanting to give too many details in his excitement.

The blonde rushed outside with Shinra and met Celty outside.

[His contractions are fifteen minutes. I tried to get here fast enough so when we get back it should be about ten] she typed as they got settled. Once Celty placed on their black helmets she peeled off quickly.

It was pretty rough carrying the three of them, but the horse made good timing. When they entered the apartment, Izaya was on the table having contractions every five minutes now. Shinra and Celty began making preparations while Shizuo stood by his side, gripping his hand. Izaya squeezed back as he began having another contraction, and cried out.

"Dammit, Tsugaru, there's no damn vagina to be pushed from!" he yelled loudly.

Shizuo and Shinra tried to contain their laughter, the teen rushing faster to set up the surgical table. Izaya continued to shout vulgar curses, rushing Shinra to move faster, or at least knock him out. Shinra rolled his eyes slipping on his gloves and picked up a syringe and clear liquid. Injecting it into Izaya, he waited a moment, telling the teen to take deep easy breaths. Izaya began doing so, feeling the pain slowly dwindle away while Shinra set up the curtain to begin operating. Izaya felt incredibly sleepy, but fought against it wanting to see his son before he passed out. Shizuo rubbed Izaya's hand, wanting to sneak a peek on the other side of the curtain to see what Shinra was doing, but Izaya made him wait. They would see Tsugaru at the same time.

Hearing a small cry, Celty took the bloody child out of Shinra's hands and began cleaning him off while Shinra began stitching Izaya up. The raven had closed his eyes for the time being, excited to see his child but too sleepy to move. Shizuo on the other hand tried to see what Celty was holding, curious as to what his child looked like. Shinra finished stitching Izaya, and took off his gloves moving over to where Celty was. Izaya lightly squeezed Shizuo's hand and saw the look on his face, smiling in amusement.

The sudden change of curiosity to complete shock and adornment crossed Shizuo's face as he pulled his hand out of Izaya's to meet Shinra half way and hold their child. Shizuo eased his way carefully to Izaya's side to show the sleepy man what had been inside him for nine months. Izaya stared at the child and smiled lightly.

"I told you Shizu-chan. He looks just like you."

Shizuo cradled the child gently and rocked him. Celty and Shinra quietly slipped out to let the couple have their moment. Izaya marveled at the scene with a small smile, wanting to observe but was too sleepy to do so. Closing his eyes he heard Shizuo talk gently to the child.

"Hey Tsugaru. It's nice to meet you. I'm your father. I know you're sleep, but it's nice to finally meet you." Shizuo spoke. "We're going to have lots of fun. When you get older you'll experience a lot of things, like your mother and I did."

Izaya groaned at his new title, and scrunched his face.

"And maybe you'll have little brothers and sisters soon as well."

"Isn't it a bit too early to be suggesting that..?" Izaya mumbled with a smirk. "And who knows if I can give birth again."

Shizuo looked over and smirked, looking back at his child. "Hopefully I can be around long enough to find out…" he said sadly.

Twenty minutes later, Celty wheeled in Tsugaru's bed and told Shizuo to place him in it. Shinra wanted to see him. She sat in place of Shizuo while Izaya slept, and the blonde met him in a different room. Shinra sat in the chair a small smile on his face and gestured to a seat in front of him. Taking a seat Shizuo tilted his head in slight curiosity.

"I have created an antidote for you." Shinra announced.

Shizuo smiled and sat back in his seat then regarded Shinra carefully. "Is something going to happen to Izaya if I take it?"

"Not at all, I made absolutely sure it won't affect him. However I found some startling news." Shinra said. "Izaya will be able to have children from now on."

"Huh? So…Izaya can get pregnant again?" Shizuo asked incredulous.

"It would seem so, but I don't think Izaya would be very happy to hear that…"

Shizuo chuckled as Shinra reached for a cotton swab and alcohol. Shinra cleaned and injected within Shizuo the antidote for the poison. He was instructed to come back in a few days for a cleansing and he would be poison free.

Indeed Izaya was very unhappy he could chance and get pregnant again, but didn't mind it soon afterwards when he remembered Shizuo's words. His only warning to the blonde was to start buying condoms from now on, until they wanted another child. Shinra chuckled when he mentioned there was a history of twins on Izaya's side of the family, in which he received a hard glare and a pillow to the face.

Shizuo and Izaya proudly signed Tsugaru's birth certificate, giving the young boy the full name of Tsugaru-Kaikyo Hiyu Geshiki Heiwajima. Shizuo mentioned that when he was released he wanted to show Tsugaru to his brother and mother. Izaya bit his lip and nodded solemnly. He was unsure if he wanted to introduce his son to his father, but at least wanted to show him to his younger siblings. At an impasse Izaya put it aside and focused on recovering.

Stepping into their apartment, Shizuo placed the many baby care items onto the coffee table while Izaya sat on the couch with a wide eyed Tsugaru. The child gazed up at his mother figure while the ravenette made soft cooing noises and touching his nose. Tsugaru would softly blink and smile a bit, looking every bit as cute like a baby should. Shizuo smiled at the moment and sat down next to them, Tsugaru's blue eyes trailing to his dad's and looked at him curiously. Izaya looked over as the two just stared, then when Shizuo broke into a grin, Tsugaru did too. Izaya rolled his eyes.

"You both have the same smile." He teased. "I told you he looks just like you. Your greedy protozoan genes took over my baby." He pouted.

"Well his hair is darker than my natural hair color at least, so that's a win there."

Indeed Tsugaru had a tuft of unruly dark brown hair on his head. He figured they would try dying it blonde once he got older. Then he would really look like his father. Shizuo kissed Izaya's cheek and smiled.

"I promise the next one will look like you."

"Wait until I get my diploma. Then we will see about having another child." Izaya huffed. Izaya was thinking about going back to school when the fall semester starts up again. By then Tsugaru will be old enough to be cared by others. Shizuo insisted that while Izaya goes to school, he'll stay home and watch him until he gets back, and he'll go to work. Izaya partially didn't like the sound of not being able to spend a lot of time with Shizuo again, but at least he won't be lonely.

But Izaya wanted so that they went to school and worked the same hours so they'll be home at night with Tsugaru, so he can be with both parents. Shizuo thought that a good idea as well.

"That way, even when I finish school, you can work day hours and I'll be with Tsu-chan." Izaya reasoned. Shizuo gave in to Izaya's wishes.

Nightfall came, and after a day of feeding playing and cooking both Tsugaru and Izaya were wiped out. Shizuo put Tsugaru in his crib while Izaya went to prepare for bed. Shizuo still couldn't believe that he helped in creating life. Rubbing the small boys head Shizuo made a silent oath that he would protect him with his strength. When he heard the bathroom door open he looked back to see Izaya walk up to him and lay a hand on his back.

"Now I know how a new mother feels. I never would have thought creating life would be painful and rewarding." Izaya elbowed Shizuo. "You should try it."

Shizuo scoffed. "No way. I wouldn't look right. You have a much sexier feminine body than I do. I'd look awkward pregnant."

Izaya blushed and laughed. "Yea I guess. Hurry and get ready for bed."


	16. Graduation

Shizuo was excited and quite proud of himself, for maintaining a decent GPA and for graduating in the top 15 of his class. He wouldn't be getting anything special for it, but it was well enough for him. His mother, Kasuka, Tom and of course Izaya were all going to watch him walk across and receive his diploma. He was uneasy about bringing Tsugaru, but there was no other place he'd rather have his son be than to see him walk. His class filed out in alphabetical order to the auditorium, where it was already filled with the guest. Shizuo looked and saw his mother and brother, and Tsugaru in his arms. Kasuka had grown a subtle attachment to the baby, perhaps because he wasn't wild like Shizuo. Izaya came not moments after he sat down, and they synced smiles. Shizuo turned to the front and settled in his seat.

He was surprised to see Kadota up as the second year representative speaker, and spoke tender words for the graduating class. A small cry from the back alarmed them a little. Shizuo didn't even have to turn to know it was his son, and it was feeding time. Graduation continued with the graduating speaker thanking his fellow classmates for making high school memorable. When he was done, the principal stood up along with the students and began calling names for the ones receiving their diplomas. When Shizuo's name was called his section cheered for him. Shaking hands and grabbing his diploma he waved to them, seeing Tom had made it in time as well.

Once all the names were called and they sung the class song they were released to go to their families for extended congratulations. Shizuo waved his diploma a little and hugged his mother.

"I'm so proud of you Shizuo. I'm very proud. You have a beautiful son, and lovely boyfriend." She praised.

Izaya blushed rubbing his head a little. "Uhm... thank you."

Shizuo smiled and knocked Izaya's head with his diploma. "Now it's your turn."

A few people walked over to see Shizuo and pointed to the child, asking if it was his brother. Shizuo stunned them speechless when he said it was his son, and Izaya held the child closer, saying it was his as well. After more rounds of congratulations, they left and Tom announced he had to report in for work. Shizuo opted to take his mother and Kasuka home in which she refused.

"We have to do a bit of shopping, so you and Izaya-san go on home." I hope you drop by more often."

"Of course we will. We'll keep Tsugaru close to you too." Shizuo said. "And you can play with him too Kasuka."

The younger brother smiled a little staring at the infant, who was sucking on a bottle of water. His mother bid them a good bye and took Kasuka outside. Shizuo grabbed the baby seat and held it so Izaya could place Tsugaru inside and buckled him. Shizuo adjusted the carriage in his hold while Izaya grabbed the bag. He held his hand on the way out and sighed breathing in deeply.

"What should we do now that it's summer?" Shizuo asked.

"We could go to the beach." Izaya suggested. "Or stay in our air conditioned home."

Shizuo chuckled. "After being confined for almost three months, you want to continue to stay inside?"

"I won't be lonely this time, so it doesn't matter." Izaya retorted back.

Making light chatter on the way back home, Izaya was caught of guard when he saw someone standing at their apartment door. Freezing in his place, he knew exactly who the man was. Confused, Shizuo looked at Izaya and back at the man.

"Izaya, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Why...is my father here?" Izaya breathed out running a hand through his hair. "Shizu-chan, you can't let-"

"I won't let him touch you or Tsugaru… He must want something if he sought you out first. I'd see what he wanted, and if he has a problem with this, then screw him." Shizuo said quietly. "I'll kill him if he tries to take you away from me."

Izaya nodded and began walking ahead of Shizuo, approaching his father with his guard up. When the elder man took notice he huffed and looked away.

"Took you long enough to get back. I've been waiting for an hour."

"Why are you in front of my house? I don't want to see you." He muttered wanting to get out of the sticky humidity, along with his son.

"We need to talk." He stated.

"Aren't we already doing that? You don't catch on very quick." He snapped tartly moving past his father to open the door. Cursing at all the baby toys laying around, Izaya began to pick them up and placed them in a box.

His father said nothing when he walked inside, but had to wonder a little at the baby toys. He saw the blonde move past him quickly with the baby carriage and into the hallway, a door shutting soon after. Izaya thanked Shizuo silently for not saying anything and regarded his father annoyed.

"What is it you want?" he asked him.

"Firstly, I want you to tell me what you have been doing here."

"Why do you want to know?" Izaya asked coldly.

"Because I'm your father and I have a right to know what the hell my son is doing." His father shot back.

The two Orihara's stared each other fiercely. Izaya scoffed and smirked.

"That's information I'm unable to give out. I don't give out anything regarding my personal life."

"You insolent brat; have you no shame?"

"What shame have I brought? Is it because I ran away?" Izaya chuckled. "Are you upset because the only son you have in your family refuses to take over such a misleading business?"

His father growled lowly. "You will do as I tell you."

"I shall not. I'm staying here with Shizuo and his child." Izaya hesitated, calling Tsugaru their child would only pursue him to go after his son.

"So you decided to become a faggot?" chuckled bitterly. "We've had plenty of women lined up for you who were ready to have the business passed down to my grandson. And why choose such an unruly beast like him."

Izaya balled his fist hoping Shizuo wasn't listening in on their conversation. "Shizuo is better than any despicable woman I've met at your meetings. I'd rather go out with a brute with immeasurable strength who loves me, than some slutty whore whose only purpose is to breed for the company."

"So you are a faggot, huh? I can't believe you would go so low as to go with a man who had a child by someone else."

Izaya heard the door being ripped off its hinges and lunged forward. He skipped forward a little in time to dodge the door that slammed into the kitchen wall. Shizuo stomped up to the man and yanked him by the collar. "I've had just about enough of you insulting my boyfriend like you're king of the friggin universe. So what if Izaya is in love with me? Like I give a damn, because I love him too. You come in my home creating the depressing atmosphere, and you don't have the common courtesy to take your shoes off."

"Unhand me you brute. I'll have you arrested."

"Shizu-chan let him go." Izaya warned, though he really wanted him to beat the crap out of his father.

Shizuo reluctantly let go. "Izaya is happy where he is. So would you just leave?"

The man brushed his shirt off and glared at Shizuo. "You have no right to interfere in our business. Stay out of this."

Izaya held Shizuo back. "Go take care of Tsugaru. I've got this."

Shizuo glared and began walking away. "Like hell I'd ever let you see our son now."

Frowning at the choice of words, Izaya cursed mentally to himself, hoping his father hadn't caught on, or would call it ridiculous they have a son. Instead, his father gave him a smirk.

"Our son? I thought he was just his."

"Stay the hell away from him. I'm not having Tsugaru run your company either." Izaya hissed.

His father narrowed his eyes and turned heel to the door. Stopping before he walked out he turned to Izaya eerily. "We aren't finished yet."

Once the door closed, Izaya let out a shaky breath and sunk to the floor. He'd have to be on his guard at all times now. His father was a tactful man, and would use any means necessary to get what he wanted. But he'd be damned if his father tried to use Tsugaru to get what he wanted. He got up quickly and retreated to the bedroom where Shizuo sat anxiously on the bed, trying to calm his anger. Izaya sat beside and hugged him tightly for reassurance.

"I'm sorry Shizu-chan…"

"Don't apologize. It's his fault…" Shizuo sighed. "And I told you, I'll kill him if he tries anything with you or Tsugaru."

Izaya nodded holding Shizuo closer. He hoped Shizuo's strength gave him enough to protect Tsugaru too.


	17. Beginning of an Info Broker

'Shizuo definitely wouldn't approve of this.' Izaya thought amiably to himself, being lead down a set of stairs, to an underground room, illuminated dimly with a soft white light. The men in suits stayed quiet as they directed him to his seat in front of a large desk. Izaya smirked at the man in front of him as we settled in his seat and sat back.

"So you're Shiki, if I assume correctly." Izaya began.

The man smirked back, a cigarette sitting him his mouth. Izaya made an inner disgusted face; for he knew the smell would probably linger on him for a while.

"I am. And I take it you're that Orihara kid, huh? It's odd how your father's company is a bit of a rival to mine, and his son is here looking to me for a job."

Izaya smiled. "You find it odd I don't want to work for my father? That old man has too many dicks up his ass to know how to run a business. I just want to be able to collect my information on humans."

"I take it you wanna be an info broker then? I'm lookin' to hire someone that can get some stuff on all these new gangs starting to sprout."

"I'm at your service, Shiki-san."

Shiki shook hands with Izaya and sent him on his way. Climbing back up the steps, Izaya felt his phone buzz. Looking at the number he frowned wondering why he was getting a hospital call and answered, hearing Shinra's semi panicked voice.

"Shizuo took a bad blow to the head in a gang fight! Hurry on over!"

Izaya snapped his phone shut running quickly to the hospital, cursing Shizuo for not being more careful at work. Upon entering the lobby, he saw Shinra and Celty with Tsugaru in their care. When the boy saw his mother, he reached out eager hands and began to whine a little. Izaya lifted the boy from Celty's hold and sat down next to her.

"What happened exactly?" he asked looking around, and seeing Tom talking to the police.

Shinra spoke up. "From what Tom told me, he and Shizuo were doing the normal when they were suddenly surrounded by some shady guys. They went after Shizuo specifically and Shizuo was…" Shinra paused looking away.

"Was what, Shinra…? What happened to Shizuo…?" Izaya asked fearfully holding Tsugaru closer.

[A bullet went through his head.] Celty typed and showed Izaya.

The ravenette's eyes widened as he read the words and he looked away. "He's not dead is he..?"

"No, but last we heard, he was loosing a lot of blood. They're operating on him to remove the bullet and see if it did any damage, but I don't count on his chances of survival being good. If anything, he could go into a comatose."

Celty punched Shinra and jerked her hand at Izaya who looked distraught despite trying to look tough. She hugged him and pets his hand softly in reassurance. Shinra sat back feeling bad for bringing more bad news to the table and sighed.

"Shizuo is a tough guy. He'll pull through."

Izaya nodded and gripped his pants leg tightly. He knew this was no ordinary out of the blue attack, and when he asked Tom about it, his intuition was correct. It seemed awfully orchestrated for it to be a random gang up. Leaving Tsugaru with Celty Izaya went off to make a private phone call.

"Hello Izaya."

"Expecting my call father?" he questioned angrily. "That wasn't very nice of you to attack my boyfriend. Still upset about last week huh?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Lying to your son? How low of you. I never thought I would meet such a disgusting human like you." Izaya teased coldly, smirked dropped.

"You have no proof I did anything to that monster of yours."

"Yes, yes I know. However if I find you in ploy of trying to destroy my family, I will personally come to your office and kill you myself." Izaya threatened. "And if you use the police threat on me, remember who I am, and how it will 'affect your business' ne?"

Hearing the phone line cut, Izaya jammed the phone back in his pocket. If he was going to get any dirt on his father, he was going to have to do some surveillance. When he came back, they had received word that Shizuo's operation was a success, but he was currently asleep. It was also pretty late, and Tsugaru needed to get home. Celty transformed her motorcycle into a car, and drove Izaya home. He told her about him suspecting his father was behind what happened to Shizuo, and was afraid he would go after his son next.

 **[Do you want me to find out? Or should I take Tsugaru off your hands for a while?]**

"I'd rather keep my son close to me." Izaya sighed placing his son in the crib. "But I do need your help. I need you to startle that man so he'll slip up and leak something…"

 **[You can count on me.]**


	18. Orchestrating

Izaya hummed to himself watching Tsugaru play around on the floor, while his hands flew across the keyboard. Opening pages on his father's company, he looked in their personal records and compared them to a schedule he found of a recent gang that popped up. Noting that his father had recently conspiring with the group, and siphoning money to them, all had to do was link them to the attack he made on Shizuo and the company could go down. Or so he originally wanted. Upon further investigation, his father had rather confidential information on nearly everyone in Ikebukuro. Izaya sat back and took to it he could use his father's company to gain instant recognition as an informant.

Smirking he chuckled at the irony of the situation. "Looks like I will be taking over my father's business." He felt for his phone and text Celty the details, before shutting down the computer and turning to his son.

"Hey little guy, ready to go see Daddy? I heard he was supposed to wake up today."

Tsugaru looked at his mother, chew toy in mouth, and a smile on his face. Izaya smiled back and stood up going for his coat. He grabbed his switchblade and slipped it in his pocket, before grabbing Tsugaru and his bag. Izaya fumbled with the lock for a bit, stepping outside. For a summer day it was pretty chilly, and he was thankful he threw on a light blanket over Tsugaru.

He reached the hospital and told Shizuo's room number. He stepped lightly to the elevators, rode it to the second floor, and went to Shizuo's room. Knocking lightly, he stepped in, and heard light television sounds. Shizuo was sitting upright; eating a bowl of soup when they had came in. He smiled swallowing down what he had eaten and set the bowl aside.

"Hey Izaya, Tsugaru."

"Hey Shizu-chan, how're you feeling?" Izaya asked taking a seat next to him and putting Tsugaru in his lap. The infant however wanted his father and reached for him with a soft whine.

Shizuo reached over and held the boy's hand, smiling a little. "I'm better after a few days of sleep. When I get out, I'll find those punks and beat the shit out of them."

Izaya shook his head. "I'm afraid there's no need for that." He stated. "I'm going to take the company that hired them. My father's company."

"Your dad was the one behind this eh?" he growled. "And when did you decide to do this?"

Izaya bit his lip. "Well I was hacking into his files. He has everything I need to be an info broker."

"Woah, hold on a sec. An Info Broker?"

"I will be someone who sells high priced information to any and everyone. I'll be the middle man of every gang fight, all for the money." Izaya said with a small smirk. "Don't worry Shizu-chan, I promise not to sell any information on you."

"That's not really what I'm worried about. What if your dad tries something funny with you wanting the business?"

"That's why I'm making sure now that he doesn't. I have everything under control Shizu-chan. Have faith."

Tsugaru made a weak baby noise trying to pull himself to his father. Shizuo lifted the boy from his mother's lap and allowed him to cling tightly. Shizuo rubbed his back and ran a gentle hand through his hair. Izaya smiled a little.

"Looks like Tsugaru missed you, Shizu-chan." He murmured amused at the scene.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and bounced lightly, making Tsugaru smile and squeal in delight. Izaya watched on, and chuckled, getting a bit jealous. But he would have to wait for his time with Shizuo. He had other matters to prioritize.

When Izaya met with Shiki, he told him a little of his plan to use his father's company to help benefit Shiki's gang. Izaya knew he had to make more friends than enemies, and didn't want his sudden take over of the company to be attacked by his new boss. Izaya needed Shiki's help however to help take down his father's business and needed someone from the inside to make him slip up. Shiki frowned at this request.

"And why is it you need an inside guy to make Sandaiyu fuck up?"

"Because I'm going to have him arrested the day I sign the contract to have the company handed to me. I recently ran into a case where he attacked the monster of Ikebukuro, and I was planning on using that to give him some time."

"Sound plan Izaya-san… Alright, I got a guy who is in on what that pompous father of yours is doin'. I can get him to put something in that was meant to be omitted, and you sweep in and do your thing."

"Your services are appreciated."

Izaya left quickly to get away from the smell of smoke and to pick up his son. He made sure to check his surroundings before entering Shinra's building and made his way up to his floor. He walked in seeing Shinra on the floor with Tsugaru shaking the rattle vigorously in front of the child. When the door opened, Tsugaru crawled quickly to Izaya, leaving a sad Shinra to whine.

"I thought we were friends little guy!" he pouted.

Izaya chuckled lifting the child up once he reached his pants leg. "He does this to me too when Shizuo is around. However he prefers me feeding him."

Shinra chuckled shaking the rattle a little. "I'll guess so. Leaving with him for tonight?"

"Yea, Shizu-chan comes home so I have to run by the hospital to get him as well."

"Izaya, I'd be very careful. You know-"

"Shinra, we'll be fine. I'm very capable of fending off someone even with Tsugaru in my arms." Izaya said with a bit of a boast. He hadn't lost his touch since high school. All those hours of parkour training wasn't for nothing.

He held Tsugaru in one arm and carried his bag on the same shoulder, keeping one hand in his pocket for his pocket knife. After bidding Shinra a good night he walked off to the hospital. Tsugaru was asleep when Izaya was about halfway there. His senses heightened, and his observation skills at its peak, he easily spotted two guys that had been following him since he left Shinra's. With a sigh he stopped walking and turned a little.

"It's pretty rude to follow someone. It's common courtesy to go about your own way." Izaya said loudly.

The two men in suits stepped out quietly and walked a bit closer to Izaya. He held the infant tighter to himself and gripped the switchblade.

"Are you here to try and wrest my son from me?"

"That's what the boss wants, and by force if we must."

Izaya sighed again. "Such a troublesome group of humans." He muttered flipping out his blade and turning just in time to stop one from grabbing him. He hopped over, and landed on his feet, twirling and slamming his foot into the head of the other. The third lunged at him, but Izaya twirled out the way flicking his knife quickly to cut the man's throat. With all three on the ground, Izaya walked over them and continued on his way to the hospital.


	19. Curtain Fall

Izaya flipped through his collected files of his father's company with a satisfied sigh, and closed it setting it aside. Now that he had all the information needed to take down his father, all he needed was for Shiki to come through on his part. The raven male sat back in the chair and closed his eyes. He could finally escape from his father's tormented wrath and keep him out of his life.

"Izaya, I'm leaving! Can you get Tsugaru?"

Tiredly the male got up and walked to the kitchen where Shizuo was cleaning up the mess Tsugaru spit up from eating his baby food. With a small laugh, he kissed Shizuo's cheek.

"Is feeding him that hard Shizu-chan? It looks like you two had a food fight."

"Oh shut it." Shizuo grumbled. "He spit out the carrots and ate the peaches. It looks like he likes sweets."

Izaya nodded. "Well you have to go. I'll bathe him and put him down for a nap." He said then looked at Shizuo. "Don't over exert yourself."

"I'll do my best." Shizuo said giving Izaya a kiss. "I'll see you later tonight."

Izaya nodded and picked Tsugaru out his chair, retreating to the bathroom, as Shizuo left out the door. He descended down the stairs and walk casually to the station where he was meeting Tom. In his thoughts about what he was going to do for dinner he didn't hear his name being called out. He sighed looking up for a while as he muttered about the possibility of going to Russian Sushi, but then figured he ate there too often and settled on a convenience store sandwich and some chips.

"Heiwajima!"

Shizuo turned with an annoyed grunt to a group of snickering men in suits, and growled lowly. They all held various weapons in hand, and stared menacingly at Shizuo, who didn't falter one bit.

"We heard you recovered quickly from the last fight. Well we here to put you down for good." One of the men boasted.

"You're annoying…" Shizuo grumbled. "Shut up."

"The boss will pay us big if we bag up your pretty little boyfriend too." Another sneered.

"And the baby."

Shizuo dived forward with a straight punch and knocked one man in the ground, then turned to the others, who had a look of terror. However greed overcame the fear and they all charged towards Shizuo weapons raised. Shizuo dodged one and tossed him aside, then ducked under another weapon and kneed the man in the gut. He elbowed the first guy in the face and threw him against two other guys. Four people came in their place, and two by two they ran up to Shizuo. The blonde kicked one in the face and brought it back down on another, and smashed the remaining two's face in one another.

All eight men lay battered on the ground, groaning in pain while Shizuo walked on. He shook his hand a little and sighed. "Annoying punks."

* * *

Sitting in his office, Sandaiyu Orihara turned off his desk light, bathing the room in the moon light and closed a folder containing documents on a Pharmaceutical ran by a middle class family named Yangiri. Figuring they were a lost cause, he tossed it aside on the desk. He sat back and looked out the window, gazing over the city, when he heard the whiny of a horse. Startled he got up and looked outside seeing nothing. Sighing he turned away from his window and met face to face with the mythical headless rider.

Pulling a scythe out her shadow, she prepped it for the kill when he bowed lowly.

"W-what have I done to make you mad?!"

Unable to answer, Celty lowered the scythe and began walking around. Locating paper and pencil she wrote something and flung the paper to him.

 **[Hand over any documents regarding the attack of Shizuo Heiwajima or face death by me hand.]**

Sandaiyu gave Celty a surprised look only to find she had raised her scythe again, and her shadow was violently shifting. He yelped and pointed to a file cabinet. "T-there! The files are in there!"

Celty held her hand out, directing the shadow to wrap around the pencil and wrote something else on the paper.

 **[Kindly hand over those files and turn yourself in to the police. I have someone capable of running your business while you rot in prison.]**

"You think taking me out will be that easy you monster?" Sandaiyu said with a smirk.

Celty nearly faltered, for a second she thought of Izaya flashing his signature smirk, but remembered he was the one who was hurting his dear family. As Sandaiyu tried to run, she swung her scythe, leaving him passed out onto the floor. She flipped out her phone, and sent Izaya a message, then waited for him and the police to pick him up.

Izaya and Shizuo looked over the files his father had planned against the family and he was charged with an account of aiding and abetting. Izaya was a bit upset his father wasn't being put away for good, but at least long enough so he couldn't take the company back from Izaya once he was done with it. Izaya agreed to take over the company since it was in the family line.

In the midst of it all, Shizuo let Izaya handle his business while he played with Tsugaru. He observed all the rooms, making small note that this huge office building could be used for much more. He found three unused rooms and was looking in the last one when Izaya poked his head in.

"Shizu-chan, let's go."

The blonde turned to Izaya and took one last look before frowning. "This place is huge. We could practically live here."

Izaya walked in a little and observed. "Well my father had planned to move us here once, which is why he bought this building as his office, but we eventually ended up keeping all of our things in Ikebukuro, while he worked in Shinjuku."

"I see. Maybe we should do that. There's a lot of room to raise a pretty big family."

"Just how many kids do you want Shizu-chan? So greedy…" Izaya scoffed blushing.

"Maybe three more?" Shizuo asked sheepishly, in which he received a glare from Izaya.

The raven sighed and rolled his eyes. "If I have twins, we can go for one more. However, if I am not having three more children cut out of me after getting pregnant three more times."

Shizuo smiled. "I can live with that." He said and looked at Tsugaru. "What about you? Should mommy and daddy try for another kid?"

Izaya shook his head. "I said wait until I graduate, dummy." He said with a smile. "Then Tsugaru can wait for another sibling. Come on, let's go home."


	20. Another Day Home

**((Yay! Smut!))**

* * *

It's been a year since Izaya took over his father's company, and set of his info broker base in Shinjuku. The office was transformed into a large home, and recent renovations added a kitchen in the back. He and Shizuo were working on Tsugaru's room, since the boy was now ripping and running, toddling quickly on two feet. He wasn't able to get full words out yet, but he made a lot of soft noises. Even now, as Izaya sealed a deal to buy the Yangiri Company, Tsugaru chewed on a toy bear and regarded the woman with blue eyes.

"I'm glad to be working with you, Namie-san." Izaya conveyed his light gratitude, happy to have some work eased off of him. "You can start next week."

Namie nodded solemnly, still staring at the child. "That child has a small resemblance of you. Who is his mother?"

Izaya had to choke back a laugh and looked at Tsugaru. "I guess it would sound weird to say I am his mother. Due to an accident in which I was injected with a former classmate's experiment, I was able to carry him for nine months. Because of this, my friend and his father deem me the mother of him."

"So who is his father?" Namie inquired, seeing the face but not the name.

"He should be home any minute now actually if you want to find out." Izaya said placing Tsugaru on the floor and walked to his desk to place Namie's folder among the other's who wanted to work for Izaya.

And on cue the door opened and in walked Shizuo Heiwajima. Namie looked at the two surprised. "But you both look like you should be polar opposites."

"You'd be surprised what can happen." Shizuo said, and smiled at Tsugaru quickly walking to him, flinging his bear in one hand.

Namie nodded to herself. "I have officially seen everything now. I should probably get going and prepare for work next week."

Shizuo raised an eyebrow and pointed. "That's your new secretary, Flea?"

"Yes she is. This is Namie Yangiri. She's the current owner of her family's pharmaceutical, and I hired her upon investing in the company."

"She seems stuck up and stiff." Shizuo uttered.

Namie glared at Shizuo and huffed. "Then you're nothing but a large muscular brute!" she huffed stomping off.

Izaya chuckled lightly. "I don't think she likes you now."

"Well same here…"

* * *

Looking up at Izaya on the couch, Shizuo felt Izaya's light weight on top and mirror his position. Shizuo grinned and let out a shaky breath.

"Izaya, are you positive?" Shizuo asked for the nth time.

Izaya rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. "Yes Shizu-chan. I am."

Shizuo beamed feeling under Izaya's shirt. "So you really are pregnant?"

"I've been pretty ill again, my bones are beginning to ache, and I have a slight craving for French fries and ice cream." Izaya joked leaning his head on Shizuo's. "Yes, I'm pregnant again. I went to Shinra's to confirm it."

"Finally; I was beginning to think you had gone back to being a full male again…" Shizuo muttered.

"Shinra said I was able to carry again. And the first time isn't always the case with every pregnancy. It's a game of chance."

Shizuo grinned, lightly pecking Izaya on the lips. "True."

"Mmn~" Izaya moaned out, leaning up to kiss Shizuo again. "Shizu-chan can you show me how you got me pregnant the first time?"

"Tsugaru is in his room, Flea. He can walk in on us." Shizuo muttered, as Izaya played with his lips with his own.

"But he's due for a nap soon. How about you put him to sleep and I dress in something I'm sure will turn you on." Izaya growled seductively in Shizuo's ear, rolling his hips lightly against Shizuo's now stirring member.

The blonde groaned in response, before he grinded back, wanting to feel more of Izaya. "Shit, you make me want to fuck you right here." He let out, moving his hands down to Izaya's ass and moving his fingers lightly outside his pants.

Izaya gripped Shizuo's shirt and moaned into his neck, pushing against the fingers. "Sh-Shizu-chan, we have to put Tsugaru down f-fwah…" The raven lost himself momentarily when Shizuo dipped down further and grazed his thighs. "Shizu-chan, Tsugaru first…"

Shizuo sighed stopping himself, and let his hands lingered where they were to calm himself a little. "Tsugaru first." He repeated, lifting Izaya off of him and rolled off the couch to put the boy to bed.

Izaya dashed to the room, hopping onto the bed and waited patiently for his lover to come. He gently rubbed his appendage, feeling it throb painfully, however he couldn't jack off. Sighing, he reached in a drawer and pulled out a rubber binder; pulling his pants and boxers down and put it on his member. Unable to cum at the moment, Izaya allowed himself to pleasure himself for the time being while Shizuo put Tsugaru to bed. He moaned, pumping harder and panted, his member hardened and throbbing painfully.

"Sh-shit." He groaned to himself and tried to stop. "Shizu..ah….Shizu-chan a-are you almost finished?"

In the room, Shizuo heard Izaya's faint moaning and his question, eagerly waiting to satisfy his lover and his own needs. Tsugaru was finishing his bottle and drifting off to sleep, when Shizuo laid him in his crib. He snuck out quickly and quietly shutting the door then peeked in his room. He smirked at Izaya's position; red faced, with his legs partially open, stoking his cock gently, with a band to prevent him from releasing.

"Whatever happened to that sexy outfit you were going to wear to turn me on? Not that the position you're in isn't doing exactly that." He growled hungrily closing the door with his foot.

"Shizu-chan…hah, you pervert." He mumbled. "Hurry up and fuck me."

"Says the pervert," Shizuo began stripping off his shirt and tossing it aside striding to the bed. "I think I'm going to tease you."

"What?" Izaya gasped as Shizuo pounced on him.

"Shh and just enjoy the sex." He said kissing him.

Izaya kissed back, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck and drug him down to the bed. The blonde towered over the man and pushed his lower against his own. Izaya began grinding heavily on Shizuo, moaning out and allowing Shizuo to slip his tongue inside, as he grinded back. The two men moved their lowers in unison, creating heated friction between their members. Remember his member was trying to release; he groaned when it began throbbing more and threw his head back.

"Fuck, I need to come…."

"Not yet Izaya," Shizuo began as he licked the other's neck. "You'll be tired by the time I intrude you."

"It hurts Shizuo." Izaya panted out, not thinking clearly as his head was swimming between pleasure and pain.

"You should have been more patient." Shizuo asserted biting his neck.

Izaya mewled, letting Shizuo mark his neck in various places, and removed his shirt. Now that both men were topless, Shizuo marveled at Izaya's body and looked down to the scar he had received from his first C-section. He licked over the scar and kissed his belly lightly. Glancing up, he met Izaya's eyes and moved in closer, capturing the lips in a loving kiss. Moving away, Shizuo tugged off Izaya's pants and boxers and smirked at the band around the twitching member. Izaya's face darkened, as Shizuo bent to kiss the head of it, thrusting upward a bit to put it in Shizuo's mouth. Shizuo licked the head teasingly and sat up, throwing Izaya's legs over his shoulders.

He slid two fingers inside and moved inside Izaya's entrance. Izaya moaned and panted, moving along with his fingers, and gripping the sheets tightly. Shizuo fingered faster, undoing his own pants, for they had become rather tight and was beginning to suffocate his lower regions. Once he was free and felt Izaya was prepared enough, he flipped him and bent him over. Izaya looked back as Shizuo sheathed into him, groaning out in pain on both ends.

"Ah, dammit Shizu-chan… Ahh…It hurts... Release me." Izaya begged.

"Ngh, not yet Izaya…" Shizuo panted, and began moving.

Izaya's painful groans turned quickly to pleasurable moans, and he moved along with Shizuo's thrusting. Drool dribbled down, unchecked by Izaya. He buried his head into the sheets seeing white as Shizuo hit his sweet spot.

"A-again Shizu- Ohhh so good!" he mewled in a strangled voice.

Shizuo hit harder inside Izaya feeling himself reaching his climax. Bending over Izaya, he began taking off the band around Izaya's member. Izaya released, moaning as he reached his sex high, and felt Shizuo come soon after. Shakily Izaya looked over his shoulder when Shizuo pulled out and collapsed on top. Izaya placed his head down and sighed.

That's when they finally heard a faint crying coming from Tsugaru's room; and they shared a worried groan.


	21. Passion

Shizuo hummed lightly looking at the three objects in front of him, and sighed being unable to choose one he thought his lover may like. By his leg, four year old Tsugaru, tried to gaze at the objects as well. Shizuo looked down at his child and picked him up to have a closer look. Tsugaru looked closely at them then his father, pointing to the middle box.

"I think mommy will like that one. It looks like his other rings but prettier." Tsugaru suggested in a small voice.

Shizuo nodded and picked up the box as his choice and sighed nervously. "You really think so?"

Tsugaru nodded with a happy reassuring smile, and Shizuo couldn't help but smile back. He purchased the diamond ring and placed it in his pocket, turning to Tsugaru.

"Don't tell mommy we got him this ok? I want to surprise him."

"Okay! I won't say anything."

"Good, now let's go get that ice cream before mom starts to suggest we got lost." Shizuo said, picking Tsugaru up and walking to the Ice Cream stand. Ordering three cones, they walked to the central plaza, where Izaya was waiting with a double stroller in front of him. Shizuo handed him his cone and peered in the stroller where two magenta eyed male twins stared back, one resembling Shizuo, and the other Izaya. They named them Delic and Psyche. Tsugaru sat closer to Psyche's side of the stroller, and tried to offer the two year old his ice cream.

"Not yet Tsu-chan. He's still too little." Izaya said, moving the child's hand away.

Psyche whined a little wanting the treat, but a smile from Tsugaru kept it from escalating.

Izaya smiled and placed a hand on his abdomen. It swelled slightly, with another child forming, and hopefully his last. They guessed it was a boy so they picked the name Subarashii Hibi Orihara, or Hibiya, in short. Shizuo hadn't meant to get Izaya pregnant this soon, but figured having years apart between his children would put them at odd stages, and wanted them all close to each other. The men sighed feeling lazy today and watched Tsugaru interact with his brothers.

"Izaya," Shizuo began looking at his lover. "I would have never thought this possible had you not been injected with Shinra's experiment."

"Hmm," Izaya hummed questionably looking over.

"I mean, if we didn't have Tsugaru coming into our lives back in high school, I think we wouldn't be this close. I'm happy to be your boyfriend, but…"

Izaya blinked and tilted his head as Shizuo stood up and dug in his pocket. He pulled out a small black box and sighed getting on one knee. On lookers paused to witness and awed in admiration, and adoration. Izaya blushed, nearly dropping his ice cream and stuttered when Shizuo opened the box. Shizuo turned slightly red and rushed to get the words out.

"Izaya will you marry me?"

"Sh-Shizu-chan…"

"I want to be even closer to you, and I want to spend my life with you Flea…"Shizuo continued. "S-so say yes already louse…"

"Shut up you monster. You already know the answer is yes." Izaya chuckled and kissed Shizuo.

A round of soft applause was heard from the observant crowd that had formed around them. Pulling away, Shizuo took the ring out the box and slid it onto his ring finger, kissing it lightly. Izaya looked at Tsugaru, giggling at the two and stared at Shizuo.

"I helped Daddy choose the ring."

Izaya smiled looking at the ring adorning his fingers. "It's very pretty. Thanks for helping him out."

Shizuo sat back in his spot and kissed Izaya again. "I love you Izaya."

"I love you too Shizuo…"

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you all for reading this story~! Comments are welcomed!

I'm unsure what to say now so I'mma make this short and stop talking...


	22. Thank You

Thank you!

Wow, every time I log on, I see more and more people adding this to their favorites. To be bluntly honest, I didn't think this would be as popular as it is (After Eternal Love. Oh my God, that story got popular). It makes me happy my return story is getting some love, even if there aren't a lot of reviews. And I think I'll acknowledge them here.

PassingBy- Ahh thanks. Im glad you enjoyed yourself. And you're welcome.

Miyuna-chan- That's been a thought really; to write a story, or short one shots about the kids and Shizuo and Izaya. I started on a story, but it seems its not going the way I intended. I plan on giving it more thought before I update. And stalk my profile? Nuu! Im not worthy!

Guest: Thank you :D

Alleman: Well what a ….name? Haha. You think it was well written? *sparkly eyes* Thank you~! My writing usually sucks!

Roza Negra: Thanks~ Im glad you liked it hun~

Thank you all for the reviews, favs, and alerts. Please look over my new stories, and laugh at my old ones. (Oh no, don't look at them at all please?) See you all soon.


End file.
